you and i
by miso berry
Summary: A one shot collection dedicated to Aomine and Momoi, the forever arguing peach and blueberry duo. extra: "He realizes that this might just be his worst misstep."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Honey  
Rating: High K plus/Low T (for language, courtesy of Aomine of course)  
Themes: Protection, bees, fluff**

**A/N: I don't really remember where, but I read somewhere that Aomine has a fear of bees, so I became inspired to write something dedicated to that lol. Also, I had another one shot written up along with this one, and it took me a while to decide which one to use first as part of the one shot collection. I went with this one though since the other one is a bit…angst-y (but not entirely). I wanted to start it off with something sweet, haha. **

"Dai-chan, stop running! You might trip!" A six year old Momoi cried out, jogging futilely after her said friend. He ignored her however, laughing loudly as he defiantly dashed on ahead. She pouted as she struggled to catch up with him.

After school was always the same. She was beginning to wonder why she had become friends with him in the first place. He would always challenge her to a "race," but of course, they both knew that she would lose. Either way, Momoi still kept desperately after him, since she had determinedly promised his parents that she would always "protect him and watch over him."

Suddenly though, she saw him stop abruptly. "Eh?" Momoi spoke as she finally reached his side. She noticed that the expression on his face was filled with horror, and that his body was petrified. She also noticed that he was staring solidly at his arm, where a small bee had landed. "…Dai-chan?"

Aomine gulped nervously as he gazed at the insect on the sleeve of his elementary school sweater. He had remembered watching a TV show in which a boy was hurt by one of these bugs.

"S-Satsuki. These things can hurt people with their butts," he informed her seriously, recalling what had happened on the TV show. She frowned, staring at the bee. She finally tilted her head to the side, curious and doubtful.

"Huh…? But it's so small," Momoi pointed out. Before he could protest, she had reached out and brushed the bee off of his sweater. It buzzed around in a few circles before retaliating and stinging her hand.

"Ow!" Momoi flinched. The bee flew off, leaving Aomine to stare in distress at his friend's hand.

"I-I told you! It hurt you with its butt!" He exclaimed. He loomed over her gradually swelling hand, and noticed a small black point where the bee had stung her. He could feel his body trembling in fear. _What's going to happen to Satsuki?_ He wondered worriedly.

Suddenly, Momoi burst out crying, completely startling him. "Dai-chan, it hurts a lot!" She wailed, using her uninjured hand to rub her moist eyes. Aomine continued staring at her as panic ran throughout his veins.

"Here! I'll carry you!" He finally shouted, bending down so that she could climb onto his back. Still sniffling, she crawled onto his back. He placed his hands under her knees and stood up. He walked quickly, determined to get her home safely.

"It's okay, Satsuki! I'll get you home so that your dad can take care of the bee's butt attack," he told her soothingly, trotting along. She sobbed back in response, unable to speak a word. She tightened her hold around his neck.

When they reached Momoi's house, her mother was outside, tending the garden. Upon seeing her daughter crying on Aomine's back, she dashed towards them with a worried look on her face.

"I-it hurt Satsuki," Aomine explained nervously as he watched his pink-haired friend crying in her mother's bosom. He felt a tight knot developing in his throat.

"Ah, it's a bee sting, isn't it? Thank goodness you're not allergic," Momoi's mother stated, gingerly stroking the girl's hand. "We'll have Tou-san make it all better, okay?" She reassured, smiling warmly. She turned towards Aomine, giving him the same smile.

"You did a very good job, Daiki-kun. Thank you for protecting Sat-chan. You're so brave," she told him, giving him a gentle pat on the head. At that moment, Aomine also broke out into unexpected tears. Momoi's mom smiled wider as she reached over and also held onto him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

**000**

_Why did I remember that in my sleep…?_ Aomine wondered as he sat up groggily, swiping drool off of the corner of his mouth. He glanced around to see that everyone was still practicing diligently. Upon seeing Aomine wake up, Wakamatsu glowered at him.

"Hey, are you done slacking off already?" He demanded, dribbling the ball heavily. Aomine yawned loudly, carelessly stretching out his arms. The other teen twitched in annoyance at being completely ignored. He opened his mouth to shout at him again.

"Okay guys, practice is over! Get changed and go home," the coach shouted, blowing the whistle. The blue-haired teen grinned mockingly over at Wakamatsu, who grudgingly dragged his feet along the floor.

"Hmm. Coach, there's a swarm of bees outside," the captain commented after glancing out the door. Aomine tensed violently. _Was that dream some sort of premonition?_ He demanded in his head.

"Bees, huh?" Momoi asked, crossing her arms before glancing over at her childhood friend, who hastily looked away. She smiled.

"E-eh…? Does that mean we have to stay until they leave? But there's a sale at the supermarket today…" Sakurai frowned, nearly pouting. Wakamatsu cringed at him.

"Stop being such a housewife, Sakurai. Anyway, we'll just have to take the other exit," he reminded, jerking a thumb at the back door. Sakurai let out a relieved sigh before walking into the locker room.

"Hm? Aomine, aren't you going to get changed?" Wakamatsu questioned, looking over at the said ace, who was still in the same spot he had initially been in. As if snapped out of a trance, he flickered his eyesight over to him.

"Yeah, later. Go on without me," he said gruffly, crossing his legs. Wakamatsu gave him a weird stare before shrugging it off and following the rest of the basketball players into the locker room.

_Bees. Of all things that could be outside, it had to be bees_, Aomine thought with a slight shiver. And the last thing he wanted was the others to discover his fear of the insects. _Damn. This really sucks_, he scowled.

"Well, I'll see you later, Dai-chan," Momoi spoke up, giving him an all-knowing smile as she turned around towards the back door. He flinched unwillingly.

"Ah, wait, Satsuki"—

When she turned back around to look at him, he shut his mouth, suddenly looking stubborn. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Is something wrong, Dai-chan?" She inquired, imitating the smile of a clever cat.

"No. Ah. Um," he muttered, strictly avoiding eye contact with her. He nearly cursed himself.

"…Stay here for a while," he finally told her.

Regardless of the fact that she knew that he would tell her something along those lines, she blushed a deep, red color. She hastily shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the blush on her face. "Alright then," she said after her quick recovery, spinning on her heel before walking over to him.

"Oi, we're leaving now. Bye, Momoi-san, Aomine," Wakamatsu spoke up from the back entrance. Sakurai, the captain, the coach, and the other basketball members were crowded behind him.

"Don't forget to lock up when you leave," the coach reminded Momoi. "And don't have too much fun," the captain advised as a glint appeared in his glasses. The other basketball players began whistling and laughing jokingly while the innocent Sakurai looked around, oblivious and confused.

"S-shut up!" Aomine shouted. "Bye bye," Momoi told them, ignoring the captain's suggestive remark. The group quickly filed out of the gym, and the back door shut, leaving the two alone.

"You're not going to practice at all today?" Momoi questioned casually, swinging her hands behind her back. He shrugged tiredly.

"I don't really want to. Too lazy," Aomine replied, leaning back and resting his elbows against the floor. "Stupid bees…" He murmured. He reluctantly glanced over at the pink-haired girl, who was now studying something on her clipboard at one of the benches, entirely unaware of his lingering gaze.

After the bee incident, the six year old Aomine had promised himself that he would walk by her side everyday after school to protect her from anymore harm. After all, he felt that it was somewhat his fault, since he was always eager to race her home. Of course, no stray bees had interfered with them again, but that didn't stop him from wanting to look after her. He would childishly glare at any living thing that was looking in her direction.

Before he knew it, he was chuckling fondly at the memory. Momoi whipped her head towards him, eyebrow raised.

"You're laughing," she stated, perplexed. He carelessly waved a hand at her.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just remembering something stupid. Anyway, come over here," he gestured, patting the spot next to him. Cautiously, she approached him before sitting down and eyeing him warily.

"What? You're giving me a weird look," Aomine commented. "I don't know why you're being so uncomfortable now. I mean, we used to take baths together when we were kids"—

"Idiot!" Momoi exclaimed, smacking his upper arm repeatedly. He noticed with an amused smirk that her cheeks were brilliantly red. He scoffed before reaching over and grabbing onto her wrist.

"Dai-chan, wha"—

She watched as he slowly led her hand up to his face. Without thinking, he brushed his lips against her soft hand, the place where the bee had stung her many years ago. Her blush visibly darkened, and she felt the air from her lungs disappear. He looked at her through half-hooded eyes that she barely recognized. But it gave her a warm, reassuring feeling.

"Dai-chan?" She finally called out. Aomine blinked, and the rare, unusual haze in his eyes was gone.

"Sorry," he said instantly, letting go of her. He couldn't help but look embarrassed. Momoi smiled softly at him before resting her head against his shoulder and drawing her knees up to her chin.

"We'll stay here until the bees are gone, okay?" She suggested to him.

"Ah. Okay," he said back, slightly disoriented. She gingerly placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze.

**A/N: I had warm, fuzzy feelings in my chest while I was writing the ending, hahaha. Sorry it's so short…**

**Despite that, thank you very much for reading! I don't know when I'll update again, but it won't be too late. **


	2. Chapter 2

**title: the downside of being childhood friends  
rating: K plus (for some slight language. Very slight)  
themes: popsicles, angsty Aomine**

**A/N: If anything, this is a drabble. It's super short, but I hope you still have a pleasant time reading it. **

"Eh…why did you get the orange flavored one?" Momoi asked in dismay as Aomine passed her a newly unwrapped popsicle. He scowled at her complaint as he opened his own popsicle.

"Be happy that I even bought that for you," he shot back before placing the frozen treat on his tongue. _Orange isn't even that bad_, he thought as he quietly savored the tangy taste. _Satsuki's so picky_, he added, nearly rolling his eyes.

When he glanced back at her, he was surprised to see that she was standing completely still, with her back turned to him. He rose an eyebrow in confusion. She usually wasn't that willing to back down from a verbal argument.

"Uh…if you really hate orange that much, I can just buy you another one," Aomine offered. She whipped her head back at him, startled as she was snapped out of her trance. She smiled softly before shaking her head. He somehow noticed the nostalgic looking glint in her eyes.

"It's not because of that. It's just…this place kind of brings back memories," Momoi explained, staring down at the sidewalk along the convenience store. She stuck the popsicle into her mouth before taking a tiny bite.

"Ah…this is the place you fell in love with Tetsu, huh?" Her childhood friend inquired, biting off a large chunk of the frozen ice. She giggled lightly as she nodded. It somehow irked him at how bubbly she was over the subject.

"Yup! It was pointless, but I hope he still remembers it," the pink-haired girl admitted as she thoughtfully continued to eat the popsicle. Aomine narrowed his eyes as he recalled the way she had explained the event to him on the day she had "fallen in love." There were hearts in her eyes, and for weeks, she would talk only about Kuroko. It had annoyed him to no end.

_Because of a winning popsicle stick, right?_ He thought. Unconsciously, he had started chomping violently onto the popsicle, and before he knew it, his teeth had closed down on the hard, tasteless popsicle stick.

"Tch. What the hell? Should I go buy another one…?" He started talking to himself, disregarding the girl that was currently spacing out on the sidewalk. He walked over to the trashcan to throw away the stick, but was astonished as he read the words "winner" running down along it. Aomine's eyes widened considerably, and he spun back around to look at the pink-haired girl, prepared to call out to her and show her. However, the words soon died in his throat.

She was silently eating her popsicle, and Aomine was one hundred percent sure that she was still thinking about Kuroko. It was a strange thought, but he noticed that the image of her back was different from that of three years ago. Three years ago, she hadn't been in love yet. Her back had looked carefree, and the way her hair blew in the wind was mesmerizing.

Looking at her now, he could practically tell that she was "in love." The girl's hair was flowing, but not as freely as back then. Her head was cast down, and the word "loneliness" was the first thing that struck Aomine's mind. An annoying pang stabbed at his chest, and he had no idea what it was. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it stubbornly recoiled back.

He didn't know how, but somewhere along the way of endlessly bickering with her and making fun of all her actions, he had taken a liking to her. When they were children, he had obviously noticed her cute appearance. It was difficult not to. But back then, he had always just thought of her as "Satsuki," the girl he would always be arguing with. Now, her name had a subtly different ring to it. Whenever it rolled off of his tongue, it would leave a bittersweet after taste.

Aomine closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he stepped towards her.

"Satsuki."

The said girl turned as Aomine tapped on her shoulder, only to be greeted by a popsicle stick. She grabbed onto it by impulse and flipped it over to read the words "winner." Aomine strictly kept his gaze away from her, almost afraid of what expression she would have on her face. After a few seconds, he heard her giggle.

"Dai-chan, just because it worked with Tetsu-kun doesn't mean it'll work with you," Momoi informed him playfully. The pang in his chest stabbed even harder.

He knew that she had said that without much thought. He knew that she had said that carelessly, unaware of the pain and discomfort she was inflicting upon him. He _knew_ that. But damn it, it _hurt_. He still couldn't help but feel like a complete wreck. Perhaps the thought of him liking her hadn't even crossed her mind before. If she knew, she would definitely think of it as a childish lie. She would never take him seriously, he realized with an unwilling shudder.

Aomine watched wordlessly as she spun back around. He saw her hair flow for a moment. And then, only one question rang clearly throughout his head.

_Why won't you fall in love with me? _

**A/N: I realized that all of my AominexMomoi fics have happy endings, so I decided to try and do something depressing. I hope it came out okay, even if it is extremely short. Childhood friends are definitely people you should treasure. But by the time you're a bit older, it's almost too late to think that. Well, that aside…**

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**title: valentine's day between two idiots  
rating: k plus, maybe t (because of the omake and some language)  
themes: peach chocolates, homemade dark chocolate cake  
**

**A/N: This one is pretty short. First of all, I'll start by explaining how Valentine's Day is in Japan, for those of you who aren't too aware. In Japan, it's typically the girls who give the boys chocolate (or any other sort of treat). On a day called "White Day," the boys return the favor. **

**Giri chocolate: This is sort of an "obligation" chocolate. It's the type you would give to friends, bosses, colleagues, co-workers, etc. It's to express friendship or gratitude.**

**Honmei chocolate: If you give someone a honmei chocolate, it's basically an expression of love or a confession. **

**Hm…do these explanations count as foreshadowing? Hahaha…**

**edit 8/20: I accidentally deleted this chap! I was playing around with the options and such, so when it asked me if I'm sure I want to delete the chapter, I somehow pressed "yes" otl... Thank goodness I still had this up in my doc manager.  
**

"Ah? Is it today already?" Aomine asked in a slightly annoyed manner as he eyed his desk in disdain. Momoi was standing next to him, since they had walked to school together, as usual. She stared quietly at his desk. It was just as she had expected.

Aomine's desk was completely covered in gifts of homemade chocolate, cake, and anything else sugary and sweet.

"Eh? Aomine, did you seriously forget that today was Valentine's Day?" A male student in their class asked, gazing quite enviously at the ace's desk. Aomine carelessly stuck his pinky into his ear as he drew out his chair to sit down. He grunted in irritation when he noticed that his chair had also been littered with chocolates. Girls from all around the room were eyeing him hopefully.

"Satsuki, sort these for me," Aomine commanded as he lazily removed the packages of chocolate from his chair and placed them on his desk. Momoi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Eh? That's boring, Dai-chan," she frowned, but took her chair from her desk and placed it near his desk anyway. She puffed her cheeks out as she dragged the chocolate along the wooden desk into categories, unaware of the malicious stares she was receiving from the female students.

"Hm…let's give the vanilla flavored stuff to Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said excitedly, creating a space for anything vanilla flavored. Aomine rested his chin against the palm of his hand.

"Sure, sure. You can take whatever you like too. And…I'll probably just give the rest to Murasakibara," the blue-haired teen told her, watching in slight amusement as she saved herself a strawberry filled chocolate. She had completely forgotten her earlier objection to sorting the chocolate. She had claimed that it would be "boring," but looking at her now, Aomine could see nothing except for an enthusiastic, bubbly, pink-haired child sitting with him at his desk.

"…What're you doing?" Aomine asked after he saw Momoi gingerly removing a folded piece of paper from a box of homemade crackers dipped in chocolate. She looked up at him, appearing slightly concerned.

"Well…most of the girls attached love notes onto the chocolates. You should at least give them a read, right?" The pink-haired girl pointed out, nudging the pink note towards him. He scowled at it.

"I hate Valentine's Day," he said bluntly. "Girls think that they can just use this day as an excuse to give chocolate and confessions. If a girl really liked me, then wouldn't she just confess to me on any other day?" He continued. "Using Valentine's Day as an excuse to confess…it makes me sick."

Momoi couldn't help but flinch at those words. Of course, she could see the logic within her childhood friend's explanation, but that didn't excuse the fact that he was still an idiot in her eyes.

"…I'm taking this too," the pink-haired girl said hastily, grabbing onto a peach flavored chocolate. However, before she could slide it into her pile, Aomine snatched her wrist. She stared at him, slightly stunned.

"You can't," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. "Anything peach flavored is mine," he told her strictly. She rose an eyebrow, looking irritated. By now, she had somehow forgotten about the serious exchange of words they had just had a few seconds ago.

"Ehh? Why?" Momoi demanded stubbornly, keeping a firm grip on the bag of peach chocolate. He scowled back at her. _This girl doesn't get it at all_, he thought to himself.

"Because I happen to like peach flavored things," Aomine said. With that, he pried the peach chocolate out of her hand and stuffed it into his bag. Somewhere in the classroom, a girl was quietly rejoicing over the fact that Aomine had "accepted" her chocolate.

Meanwhile, Momoi had withdrawn back into her seat, childishly steaming. "I'm taking these to Tetsu-kun!" She finally burst out as she stood up from her seat and headed for the door, along with the pile of vanilla flavored treats in her arms. Aomine rose an eyebrow at her.

"Idiot, class is going to start soon"—

But by the time he had finished his sentence, she was already gone. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. He reached into his bag, took out a piece of peach chocolate, and popped it into his mouth.

**000**

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cooed as she entered the classroom. She used Kise's blond hair and Midorima's height to track down where Kuroko was. She finally spotted him in a window seat, with Kise seated in front of him, and Midorima behind. The pink-haired girl bounced ecstatically over to him.

"Tetsu-kun! Here, chocolate!" She chirped, distributing the vanilla flavored treats on his desk. He blinked in surprise, and the girl was positive she spotted a twinkling glint glaze his eyes for a split second. Kise turned around in his seat, also looking quite pleased at the expression on Kuroko's face.

"Did you make these, Momoi-san?" He questioned, carefully picking up a pack of vanilla cookies to observe. She shook her head, and Midorima was sure he saw a hint of relief pass through the shadow's face.

"Those were Dai-chan's, but he said that you could have all the vanilla flavored ones," Momoi explained. Kuroko's expression instantly lit up even more, and he proceeded to unwrap a vanilla chocolate. Of course, Kuroko hardly ever got any chocolates on Valentine's Day, since no one in class even noticed him, save for the Kiseki members.

"Hmm…it looks like you two got a lot of chocolate," Momoi pointed out, staring at Midorima and Kise's desks, which were loaded with multiple types of desserts. Kise's desk was basically overflowing with treats. She didn't know how he would be able to write on his desk like that.

"Please take whatever you would like," Midorima offered, obviously having no need for anything that wasn't his lucky item for the day.

"Yup, Momocchi, take some," Kise spoke up, nudging some chocolate towards her. She happily accepted, taking some brownies from Midorima's pile, and a couple of strawberry chocolates from Kise's.

"By the way, I'm giving you guys my gifts during lunch, okay? They're homemade cookies, so make sure you're there!" The pink-haired girl informed them, beaming widely as she skipped over to the door. She gave them one final wave before she disappeared.

"…should we flee?" Kise asked, shivering at the thought of eating anything Momoi had concocted. Kuroko frowned lightly as he unwrapped his tenth piece of vanilla chocolate.

"It would be very rude to Momoi-san if we did that," he told him, letting his manners kick in. Midorima nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would. Besides, today's lucky item is badly made, inedible cookies, which I didn't have time to make this morning," the green-haired teen informed them, which his companions replied to with blank stares.

**000**

When Momoi went back to her classroom, she was very confused. Aomine was nowhere to be seen, and even the chocolate that had cluttered his desk was gone. _I was only gone for a few minutes_, she thought. She dumped her own chocolate into her schoolbag before spotting the perfect person in the class to go up to and question.

"Ano…where's Aomine-kun?" She asked Sakurai, who gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, you see…I-I'm sorry! I'm not too sure. But Momoi-san, there's probably something you should know…" Sakurai her as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. The girl seemed to be entirely oblivious to the stares that many other students were giving her.

"Yes…?" She questioned, now extremely curious. The boy leaned in closer so he could tone his voice down to a whisper.

"Aomine-kun got into a huge argument with some of the girls. It was probably about you. By the sound of it, I think he was defending you," he explained cautiously, well aware of the people staring at them. He felt like shrinking away. Meanwhile, Momoi was astonished at this bit of information.

"Eh…? Do you know where he went?" Momoi asked as her eyes widened. At that, Sakurai gulped timidly and began twiddling his thumbs.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry for not following him. I'm sorry for being aliv"—

"It's fine, Sakurai-kun! You did enough," Momoi praised him kindly, delivering a small smile. She hastily fished something out of her bag before she left the classroom once more.

Her footsteps were rushed as she jogged down the hall. There were only a few minutes before class started, but if she found him in the place she was currently walking to, they could make it in time. As she thought about it, she knew that there could only be one place he would flee to.

Momoi hopped swiftly onto the stairs, wasting no time as she clutched onto the railing to steady her pace. She didn't feel any hint of doubt as she threw open the doors to the roof and called out, "Dai-chan!"

Of course, he was there in the middle of the rooftop, lying down with his arms over his face. He didn't respond to her call, but by the way he was breathing, she could tell that he was certainly awake. She jogged over to him, hiding the box she was holding behind her back.

"Dai-chan, if you don't get up, we're going to be late to class," Momoi reminded him, looming over his motionless body. He grunted back, sounding irritated. Quietly, she bent down and sat down next to him, prepared to wait. After two minutes had passed, he finally spoke up.

"They were calling you names," he murmured. She stared at him in confusion before she remembered what Sakurai had told her. "I didn't like it," Aomine continued, sounding just like a stubborn child.

"So what did you do with the chocolate?" Momoi asked out of curiosity. She heard him chuckle softly.

"I threw them away," he replied without a tinge of remorse. She puffed her cheeks out. "Ah, such a waste…" She muttered. She almost felt sorry for those girls.

Hesitantly, she snuck a glance over at him. He still had his arms over his face, and he made no indication of moving them. She vaguely wondered if he was embarrassed. But she honestly did feel grateful that he had defended her. Then again, he had always been protecting her since they were children. Slowly, she held out the box she had been concealing behind her back.

She reached out and placed it carefully on his stomach. "Honmei," she whispered.

"Ah?" He grunted as he finally moved his arms to look at the box she had placed on him. It was a small white box wrapped in a large, red ribbon. He couldn't help but glare at it. "Satsuki, wha"—

But when he turned around, she had already retreated to the door. Her long, pink locks flowed in the breeze for a moment before she was gone. He sighed, looking back at the box.

"Honmei, huh…" Aomine muttered, picking up the package. He opened it roughly. He didn't quite have the ability to be gentle, especially after he had just shouted at the girls in his class. Momoi seemed to know that too, because the knot of the ribbon was extremely loose, and he could undo it by merely nudging it with his finger.

He hastily tied the ribbon around the strap of his schoolbag before turning back towards the box. As he tore it open, he discovered that it was a homemade, dark chocolate cake. The atmosphere suddenly became ominous. However, he quickly dismissed that feeling as he forced himself to bite into the small cake.

…

…

…

"It tastes like shit," he said with a grimace. Regardless, he shoved the rest of the dessert into his mouth and swallowed. His stomach growled in complaint, but his heart spoke otherwise. Without meaning to, Momoi had cheered him up with her lethal cake. Perhaps it was the fact that it was a honmei chocolate and that it had been specifically made for him. Or maybe it was because she had somehow left her presence within the treat. Either way, he was happy. He stood up, stretched, and headed for the door, prepared to finally get back to class.

**OMAKE: **

Aomine: Satsuki, today is White Day.

Momoi: Oh, it is, isn't it? …Don't tell me you actually got me something? *slightly worried expression*

Aomine: *removes shirt* (straight face) You can do whatever you want with me today.

Momoi: *blushes* Stupid idiot!

**A/N: Of course, this story wouldn't be complete without a perverted phrase from Aomine! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story (even though it's no where near Valentine's Day haha). By the way, in case any of you were somehow unaware, these one shots have nothing to do with each other, unless otherwise stated.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**title: i'm sorry that i'm both your umbrella and the rain.**  
**rating: k plus (uwah, no perverted ahomine)**  
**themes: rainy day, different perspectives**

**[There is an important note at the end of this one shot, so I hope you will give that a read!]  
**

On rainy days, Momoi isn't sure what to think. When the sky is dull and the clouds are weeping, the day always seems longer. For some reason, whenever she spotted the first droplets of rain, an image of Aomine would appear in her mind. She would simply sigh, shake off the thought, and return to whatever she was doing. She didn't even know why that would happen, but it would, regardless of where she was.

So when the light taps of rain hitting concrete registered to Momoi's ears, she saw him in her head, smirking and reaching out towards her. As usual, she sighed and tried to turn her attention back to the lecturing teacher. It was strange that she always thought about Aomine during the rain, even if he was right next to her. The pink-haired girl glanced up to look at her childhood friend seated a few places away from her, with his head against the desk and his body slumped forwards.

...

...

...

"Aomine-kun, you have to stop sleeping in class," Momoi said strictly as the said teen awoke from his nap. The class was nearly empty by now, and most of the students were filing out of the school. From the window, Momoi could spot the crowds of umbrellas leaving the school gates. She found it almost ironic that most people liked to carry around brightly colored umbrellas during the dull, colorless weather.

"Nn...what time is it...?" Aomine muttered. Momoi rolled her eyes. "It's time for us to get home," she told him, placing a hand on her hip. He kept the side of his face plastered onto the wooden desk.

"It's raining, isn't it?" He suddenly questioned. "Yup. That's why we should get home before it starts pouring," the pink-haired girl nearly whined as she grabbed onto his arm and lightly pulled. He barely budged, and didn't move willingly. She let out a short huff.

"Ne, Dai-chan, if you don't move, I'll"-

"Alright, alright. Be quiet already," Aomine growled as he finally lifted his face up. She giggled when she spotted the dark splotch on his face from lying on the desk for too long. He scowled lightly at her as he stood up. He lifted his schoolbag and threw it over his shoulder before strolling out of the class, not turning back to see whether or not she was following behind him. Of course, she was going after him, but she stayed a few paces back, for her own personal reasons. She frowned.

Aomine doesn't like "love." Momoi knows this fact very well. He dodges it as often as he can, and brushes it off like it's nothing. To him, "love" probably doesn't even exist.

The pink-haired girl bit down on her bottom lip as she glanced up at his back. Despite the fact that he avoids her approaches, he is her umbrella. He shields her from any sort of harm. She's thankful for that, but she wants to understand him.

So, as the two step outside, and Aomine is busy fishing for his umbrella in his schoolbag, she reaches over and holds onto the back of his sleeve.

* * *

On rainy days, Aomine is always sleepy, or rather, sleepier than usual. He would completely disregard everything around him and fall into a quaint slumber. Whenever it rains, he always dreams of Momoi. He doesn't know why. She would just be there in his conscious, beaming brightly at him. Her pink locks would be flowing at her sides, and her eyes would be closed in serene happiness. He doesn't question it too much, because in all honesty, he likes having her in his dreams.

"Aomine-kun, you have to stop sleeping in class," an extremely familiar voice sighed.

Aomine blinked his eyes open, and the wooden desk he was lying his face against slowly came into view. Judging from the fact that he can't hear the teacher's voice, class is probably over, and everyone is going home. He frowned. He didn't know when he had become wary of her presence. He doesn't want to call it "love." He thinks it's a cruel thing to say, somehow.

He is her rain, he thinks. He always hurts her, in many different ways, and that's exactly why he can't accept her approaches. He has the ability to easily make her smile, but he can also destroy her beyond repair. He'll definitely hate himself if he does something like that. So, he decided a long time ago, that he would keep some distance, but watch over her at the same time.

But lately, his control has been slipping.

The moment she reached out and gripped onto his sleeve, his body froze and his focus on the world began to drain away. He was supposed to keep his distance, but when she was like this, he didn't know what to do. Only the rain echoed in his ears, as if trying to shove him back into reality. The grip on his sleeve tightened, and he heard his name slip out from her mouth.

"Satsuki," he replied, unwillingly. Momoi's grip loosened slightly. "Dai-chan?" She repeated, now as a question. She sounded almost worried, and he can feel her anticipation from behind.

He finally lifted the umbrella out of his schoolbag and opened it, holding it over their heads. "Let's go," he told her gruffly as he stepped out from underneath the small roof and into the rain. _Maybe she feels disappointed right now_, he wonders. But he can still hear her footsteps, and out of the corner of his eye, he can spot the small, head of pink walking beside him.

The next move he made had been purely out of impulse. But the moment she felt her hand being enclosed in a large, warm aura, she snapped her gaze over to him. He was stubbornly looking off into the opposite direction, scowling.

He is her umbrella. He is also her rain. But she knows she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: *bows down* I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I updated later than usual, and I'm sorry that I wrote another short, almost angsty fic again. But I promise you that the next one will be full of cuteness and shoujo sparkles! And perverted Ahomine! (I already have it written up). Until then, I hope this will suffice. **

**Also, since I actually had a couple people ask me for my tumblr url, I thought I might as well just put it out there lol. My username is "**miiniwa**." I don't always follow back, and I don't post a lot of kurobasu (surprisingly), which is why I didn't really want to show my url because I thought I would be a complete disappointment hahaha.**

**And I would also like to add that the title is a quote from one of **Tablo's** songs~  
**

**OH, and here's something that's actually kind of important: REQUEST/SUGGEST please. I probably won't be able to live up to all of your standards, but I do need a few more ideas for one shots! Ever since school had started, my mind has been completely swamped by ap gov, anatomy, ap stats, etc. So please, suggest anything you would like in a review or a pm. Once again, I won't be able to fulfill everything, but I honestly do try my best when it comes to writing. Please and thank you! Even telling me a few themes would be helpful!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**title: okaeri!  
rating: t  
themes: temporarily living together, overly-bubbly and _ooc_ momoi-chan (you have been warned)  
**

"Bye, Tetsu," Aomine muttered as he pivoted his foot to turn around. He placed both of his hands behind his head before a strong yawn erupted from his mouth.

"Bye. Please tell Momoi-san I said hi," Kuroko requested. Aomine was silent for a while before the statement finally registered. He nodded slowly as he continued along his way.

"Ah. Yeah," he said back before lifting one hand in farewell. When he heard Kuroko's front door close softly, his hand resumed its position at the back of his head. Many thoughts began to clash in his mind all at once, but only one seemed to be prominent among them. It had been bugging him the whole day. He thought that playing basketball with his ex-teammate would help clear his mind a little, but at the sight of anything pink or soft, he would instantly be reminded.

_Satsuki's staying over at my house. She's there, waiting for my return; waiting for me._

It felt strange and nearly unreal to be thinking that. _It's not like it never happened before though_, he told himself. When they were younger, she would often sleep over at his house and vice versa. But now, at this age, it felt like…

He furiously shook his head, refusing to let that thought even cross his mind. _I'm acting like a perverted old man_, he thought with an annoyed groan.

Because of her parent's upcoming anniversary, the girl had pestered her parents to go on a special trip together, just the two of them. Of course, they had given her worried protests and said that they could all just easily celebrate the anniversary together. However, after telling them that she could just stay at Aomine's place, they had reluctantly and finally complied.

And with "perfect timing," his parents were also going to be out for two weeks on a business trip. Basically, for two weeks, Momoi and Aomine would be living together. He gulped. It was too difficult to keep that persistent thought out of his head, and the stubborn thought finally won out.

_Somehow, it feels like…it feels like we're **married**._

Aomine flinched violently at the thought. Momoi would either blush or kill him if she heard him say something like that. His bets were on the latter though.

Before he knew it, he had arrived in front of his house. He let out a heavy sigh as he opened the gate and made his way over towards the front door. For some reason, the feel of the door knob in his hand was strangely foreign. He didn't feel like he was entering his own house.

"I'm home," Aomine announced after quickly clearing his throat. "Hm?" He glanced around. She wasn't anywhere in sight. For the past four days, whenever he came back home, she would either be in the kitchen attempting to cook something, or sitting around in the living room.

"Satsuki?" He called out as he removed his shoes. Then, he heard the sound of rushed, tiny footfalls. He turned his head and nearly gaped.

She was trotting towards him in a simple, white dress and a pink frilly apron that he had never seen before. Her long hair was completely down and bouncing around her body. To top it off, she had a wide, warm smile on her face. His mind began to wander off to more forbidden places.

"Welcome home!" She shouted before launching herself towards him and embracing him. He cringed. What's up with her today…?

"Um…do you want dinner first, a bath, or…me?" Momoi questioned, pointing an index finger at herself. By that time, it took Aomine all of his strength to keep himself sane and standing. It was already hard enough to look at her in that outfit. Her suggestive words along with the adorable look on her face weren't helping at all.

She giggled as she let go of him and stepped back. "Just kidding! I saw that on TV this morning, and I thought I should try it on you," Momoi explained, unaware of the damage she had caused.

"Anyway, there really is dinner on the table, if you're hungry," she told him, reverting back to her usual self. Aomine was slowly sucked back into reality.

"Ah. Right. Thanks," he stated awkwardly, as he walked over to the dining table. He rose an eyebrow at all the food on the table. "Did you…make all this?" He questioned, almost suspiciously. Not only that, but the food actually looked appetizing.

"Yup! Impressed?" Momoi asked with a small wink. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah," he replied truthfully as he sat down. He picked up his chopsticks, muttered "thank you for the food," and picked up a piece of meat. It was thinly sliced and marinated. He carefully scanned every centimeter of it before popping it into his mouth. It was juicy and dare he say, delicious.

"Whoa. Are you sure you made this?" Aomine demanded, moving his chopsticks towards another piece of meat. She blushed lightly.

"Yes! Jeez, Dai-chan. Kagami-kun taught me!" Momoi informed him. At that moment, Aomine ceased his chewing and craned his neck to look at her. He swallowed down the large amount of food in his mouth before speaking.

"Kagami taught you?" He asked, not bothering to hide his tone of disbelief. Momoi nodded, beaming. "Yup! I was secretly going to his house a few days before I moved in here," she explained. He cringed. That sounded so _misleading_. He instantly blamed her for being so oblivious.

"And Kagami was okay with that?" Aomine continued. He was entirely unaware that he had snapped the wooden chopsticks in his hand many seconds ago. _That damn Kagami…he was probably staring at her tits the whole time…_

"He said it was fine! He's really good at teaching though. I got to see his cute side," the pink-haired girl said with a tinkling laugh. He wanted to yell at her. He really, really wanted to. But when he looked down at the food she had prepared for him, it reminded him that even though she was an idiot, she had good intentions. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself down.

He got up, took another pair of chopsticks, and sat back down. He picked up another piece of meat before glancing over at her.

"…say 'ahh,'" he commanded, moving the piece of meat towards her mouth. Momoi was temporarily stunned before a bright smile broke out on her features. At that moment, Aomine was almost thankful towards Kagami. Almost.

"Ahhn…!" Momoi spoke as her mouth closed in on the food. Aomine chuckled lightly as he reached over and ruffled her hair. His eyes narrowed as his mind began to ponder on what could have happened while Momoi was at Kagami's place. However, he quickly decided that there would be plenty of time to kill him later on in a basketball match.

**000**

"Dai-chan! You have to dry your hair properly or else you'll catch a cold," Momoi scolded him as she saw him exit the bathroom. She jogged over to him with a towel and threw it over his head.

"Over here," she said, dragging him towards the living room. Aomine scowled as she seated him on the floor and climbed onto his couch. She took the towel and diligently began drying his hair.

"I don't even have that much hair. Compared to the others…" He muttered, thinking vaguely about Murasakibara's long, violet locks. At that, Momoi scrubbed harder with the towel, causing him to flinch.

"Stop complaining, Dai-chan," she whined. After five long minutes, she was finally done drying his hair. He sighed in relief as she folded the damp towel and set it aside. "There. Don't you feel a bit more refreshed?" Momoi asked, smiling to herself. He shrugged.

"Sure, sure," he murmured, hoisting himself onto the couch to sit beside her. She quietly flicked on the TV and started watching a random drama. She drew her knees up to her chin and let out a relaxed breath. His stare on her softened into a gaze. It must have been a tiring day for her, since she worked so hard on cooking dinner for him. He glanced back over at the TV. Which reminded him…

"Remember those three options you gave me earlier?" The blue-haired teen found himself asking. She looked up at him curiously.

"Three options…?" She questioned. He nodded. "Yeah. The ones you gave me when I got back home," he reminded her. He watched in amusement as her face gradually reddened.

"O-oh. _Those_ three options…" Momoi finally said, ending her sentence with a set of soft, nervous laughter. He leaned back in his seat. He was obviously having too much fun with this.

"Hmm…what was that last option…? There was dinner, bath and…" Aomine flickered his gaze over to her, pleased with the growing blush settling on his cheeks. "What was the last one again?" He questioned teasingly. She stubbornly glared at him before looking back. Her mouth opened, shut, but then opened again.

"…M-me…?" Momoi answered, completely flustered. He smirked dangerously as he slowly leaned in towards her.

"Really, I don't remember you being this cute," he muttered before he moved his face over hers and kissed her. She tasted unnaturally sweet, or sweeter than usual anyway. He suspected that she probably ate some ice cream or candy while he was in the bath. It was strawberry, he realized, which seemed to suit her just right.

Aomine nibbled gently on her bottom lip, causing her to squirm lightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place while he hastily slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt her twitch at the contact, but he gingerly began rubbing his thumbs along her shoulder and back to keep her at ease.

The taste of strawberries was stronger now, and it nearly made his mind reel. "D-Dai-chan…" She whispered. He groaned into the kiss the moment she breathed his name. As he plunged his tongue even deeper, he realized that he was pressing her against the couch a bit too forcefully. He pulled back quickly.

"My bad," he said, watching as she sat up properly. They were both breathing heavily, and the area around them seemed much hotter than before. _She tastes so good_, Aomine thought as he wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb.

"Dai-chan."

When he glanced over towards the sound of her voice, she was already situating herself into his lap, facing him. He jumped, startled. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and blood rushing to places it wasn't supposed to.

"H-hey? Satsuki, wha"—

"One more time?" She asked, looking up at him with twinkling eyes. Her arms had already wrapped themselves around his neck. He gulped. _This position is a bit…_

He couldn't resist though, not when she was like this. He reluctantly looked her in the eye before he tilted his head upward so that his lips could meet with hers once more. He felt her smile against his lips, causing him to place his hands at both sides of her waist.

Aomine's tongue pressed inside her mouth again, and this time, she reacted eagerly. Her tongue rubbed very meekly against his, and a groan escaped his throat, driving her to become bolder. When he felt her shifting around in his lap, he panicked. At this rate—

He suddenly pushed himself back. She was staring at him, panting and confused. Her hair had somehow become messy. He didn't know that he had been playing around with it while he was kissing her. Her lips were pinker than usual, and slightly puffy. Usually, he wouldn't want to back down from this.

"I think we should stop here," Aomine managed, lifting her up lightly before placing her down next to him. "That's enough for one day…" He sighed, slightly frustrated. Looks like he would be needing another shower…this time, a cold one.

"Hm…okay," Momoi finally said back, oblivious to the sensation he was currently feeling.

"Dai-chan."

"Mm?"

"I love you," she chirped happily. He twitched as he felt his ears heat up. He stuffed his face into a nearby pillow. _This girl has no limits…_

He had no idea how he would possibly survive the oncoming days.

**A/N: This is a really stupid, silly one shot. But I think all collections need a really stupid, silly one shot, hahaha. Anyway, I updated pretty early because my last update was both lame and late. **

**Please make some suggestions or requests for future one shots! I'm planning on ending this at about...ten to fifteen chapters?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**title: smile  
rating: k plus  
themes: haircut, stubbornness **

"…I didn't know Satsuki had a little sister," Aomine commented as the front door of the Momoi residence was swung open. A girl who looked exactly like Momoi, except with short, pink hair that was brushing against the top of her shoulders, was standing by the door, holding it by the side. She blinked.

"Eh?" She tilted her head to the side. Aomine rose an eyebrow at her. Now that he thought about it, there was no way that Momoi could have had a little sister. He's known her for almost ten years now, so he's aware that his childhood friend is an only child. He made a face, which was nearly a scowl. That could only mean…

"…Sastuki?" He breathed out, as realization dawned on him. Momoi gave him an offended look as she flipped her hair, which didn't move much at all.

"Does it really make me look that young?" She asked disdainfully. Aomine kept quiet, still in shock that the girl had actually chopped off nearly all of her long, pink, flowy locks. She now had her hands placed on her hips, impatiently awaiting his answer.

"It's…" _Cute_ was what he wanted to say. The haircut made her cheeks look chubbier, yet somehow, he liked that. Her hair now framed her face perfectly, and she almost looked like a doll. But he was much too stubborn to actually admit that out loud.

"It sucks," the basketball ace finally blurted out. In response, the door was sharply slammed in his face.

**000**

"Now tell me, why did you cut your hair?" Aomine demanded as he strolled into the house, after five minutes of persistently knocking on the front door and yelling at her. Momoi sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, with him following suit.

"It's summer, so I thought I'd go for a change, since it's so hot. …Does it look that bad?" The pink-haired girl inquired warily, gripping onto what was left of her locks. Aomine frowned.

_It's cute._ That was something he would probably never be able to say, especially with her looking at him like that. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and her lips were slightly pouty.

"It makes your chest look bigger," he offered with a short shrug. She glowered at him in response, and began sulking into a pillow. He cringed. He didn't think that she would be that worried about a _haircut_.

"I'm sure Tetsu-kun or Ki-chan would compliment me," Momoi pointed out, causing his gaze to snap towards her. Aomine scowled. _She doesn't have to go playing that card_, he thought sourly.

"It's not that bad," Aomine muttered before he could stop himself, in an attempt to get back at her. He watched in anticipation as her eyes brightened and lit up. She hoisted herself up, and leaned in towards him, completely unaware of how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel.

"Really? It's not bad, Dai-chan?" She asked excitedly, nearly pressing her body into his. Her expression perfectly mirrored that of a child's, he noticed. It was completely obvious that she wanted a better answer, but he wasn't even sure if he could give her one. He sighed. If Kise or Kuroko were here, he would definitely be out of the game by now.

"It's…" Aomine trailed off.

_Cute. _

"It's…er…"

_Cute. _

_Just say it, damn it_. But of course, those words wouldn't emerge from his mouth.

"It's _okay_," he finally bit out. Momoi's eyes dimmed by a fraction. She slumped backwards into her seat, and the warmth against his arm slowly receded.

If it were Kuroko, the light blue-haired teen would probably say something polite like, "It's beautiful, Momoi-san. It looks nice." And if it had been Kise, the blonde would have without-a-doubt exclaimed, "Wow, you look so pretty, Momocchi!"

But the only compliment Aomine could manage was "It's okay." He nearly groaned. He felt so washed out, even though Kuroko and Kise weren't even around. And the pink-haired girl, his childhood friend, the person who had accepted every single aspect of him, was sitting next to him, sulking when she could have been smiling.

Smiling.

He realized that now, he really wanted to see her smile. It was most likely because he hadn't even seen her smile at all today, though that was partially his fault. Aomine glanced over at her depressed form before lightly clearing his throat.

He sucked in a quick breath. When he released it, he spoke.

"…It's cute."

Instantly, Momoi whipped around to face him. She glanced over at the TV, and then over his shoulders, to see where the voice had come from. Aomine's brow twitched in annoyance.

"I was the one who said that, idiot," he told her, crossing his arms as he felt his face flush. In response, her eyes widened, her cheeks darkened, and a wonderful, sweet smile broke out across her features. He couldn't deny that it made his heart race.

"Can you say it again?"

"Wha— no. No way in hell."

"Eh…? Please, Dai-chan! Just one more time! I didn't hear it properly!"

"Like I care!"

_Just don't stop smiling. _

**A/N: Is it weird that I find myself squealing and smiling at my own writing? It makes me sound arrogant, but I can't help it, hahaha. **

**After this, I think I might start looking into the suggestions (my pre-written one shots are quickly diminishing), so feel free to come up with some more! **

**Also, I would like to use this time to express my infinite thanks towards all of you! I'm overwhelmed with the amount of support I've garnered, especially since this ship is quite obscure. I read all of your reviews with a smile on my face. You guys are the best and I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating last week! I've just been really busy. This is my senior year, but for some reason, I decided to enroll in four AP classes…**

**Anyway! For now, I hope you guys can make do with this. I really, really wanted to write a futuristic fic where Aomine was in the NBA. **

**Also, there was a tumblr user who requested a certain fic from me. While I clearly remember the prompt, I forgot your username otl (but it started with a k, I believe), since replying to messages makes them disappear. The tumblr messaging system sucks like that. Anyway, I'll be working on that fic and post it next-next week, or the following week after that. I'm sorry that I'm so disorganized. I know I said I would be posting it this week, so I'm just very, very sorry for that! **

**I write too much in my notes, lol. So, here's the fic. I apologize for any careless errors. I edited this in a rush. **

**000**

**title: without you, i'm just a little lonely  
rating: k plus  
themes: future fic, waiting **

"You'll wait for me, won't you?"

Aomine looked over his shoulder at the small, pink-haired girl, who was regarding him with misty eyes and a trembling smile. She nodded silently, temporarily unable to speak. He glanced down at her, reluctantly feeling pained by her teary expression.

He sighed heavily and dropped a hand on top of her head before affectionally ruffling her locks. She sniffled as she glared lightly at him. He managed a smirk.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Without that, Aomine walked off after Kagami and through the airport's gates, ready to embark to the states. Momoi gazed at his back, until he became a small dot and rounded a corner, disappearing entirely from her sight. Her lip trembled.

It was Kuroko who wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "It's okay," before she could break down into hopeless tears. He guided her safely out of the airport, and for the rest of the day, they relaxed at his apartment, reminiscing over old middle and high school yearbooks.

**000**

Life was somehow both quaint and eventful for Momoi. She worked as a nurse at Midorima's hospital, and would occasionally help out at Kuroko's daycare center. After Aomine had left to go play in the NBA, all of the Kiseki members became quite cautious of what they said around her. Often times, they would comfort her, whether it be obvious or not.

Kise liked to visit Momoi whenever he had days off. She enjoyed his company just as much. It gave her an excuse to dress up nicely, since after all, he was a model, and being around him made her feel obligated to look pretty. The two would usually go to a family owned café and converse about the old days, and share a lot of laughs. After a cup of coffee or two, the pair would dash over to Kuroko and pester him. Momoi was always amazed with the fact that although many years have passed, some things never changed.

Murasakibara would visit her at completely random intervals, which seemed to match him just right. He would show up at the front door of her apartment, holding up a tray of small cakes that he would want her to sample for his bakery. She would happily let him into his house, cook him something simple for lunch (she had developed better cooking skills over the years), and the two would laugh about stuff in her living room. His baking was always delicious, and he would always bring her favorite types of cake whenever he visited.

Momoi saw Midorima nearly everyday at work. She knew that since he was a well-known doctor, he had to act strict and stern around everyone to keep up his reputation, herself and Takao included. But on rare occasions when he had a break, she would waltz into his office with a cup of coffee and they would go off about their middle school times, just like she did with everyone else. He would be wearing a genuine smile on his exhausted face, which never ceased to give her warm feelings.

Even Akashi was comforting, in his own way. He would visit everyone at least once a month. He had become a pro shougi player, and Momoi suspected that being his opponent must be very daunting. Whenever Akashi came over, the Kiseki members would gather and eat out somewhere together. He was one of the few besides Kuroko who would actually mention Aomine. But for some reason, Momoi would feel comforted rather than depressed whenever he spoke of him.

Kuroko was the one she spent the most time with on her days off. Their conversations were always meaningful, and he always knew the right things to say. He was the one who would comfort her whenever she would begin crying at the thought of Aomine. He was also the one she would go to whenever Aomine and Kagami were playing an important game. The duo would sit in front of the TV and stare in awe at the two aces. Momoi recorded every single one of their games.

Somehow, Kuroko would always know how she was feeling. On her off days, he would come over and comfort her. She appreciated every member from Kiseki, especially Kuroko.

She worried constantly over Aomine. After all, he was in America, and anything could go wrong there. She would have nightmares about him bringing in a busty woman into his apartment, or him sitting around in a prison. But in the end, it would be Kuroko who would remind her of the concept of "faith," and that no matter how idiotic Aomine could be, he would always love her.

**000**

Momoi was squealing with happiness as she watched the TV. When she glanced over at Kuroko, he was smiling brightly. The TV screen was currently panning over an enormous audience of people, gathered to watch the NBA playoffs. Confetti was pouring down onto the court, where Aomine and Kagami's team was situated. Aomine was holding up a trophy, grinning as Kagami wrapped an arm around his shoulder, cheering. The two were drenched in sweat, but they still had the strength to enthusiastically yell and throw victorious fists into the air.

"Daiki! Taiga! Is there anything you two would like to say?" A news reporter asked the two aces, who could not stop grinning.

Kagami spoke in English in reply, but Momoi and Kuroko could distinctly make out the words "Seirin" and "Kuroko." Kuroko couldn't help but let his smile grow even more. The pink-haired girl was excitedly gripping onto his arm, still immensely happy that the team had won the playoffs.

When the mic had been put in front of Aomine, he only bellowed one sentence in Japanese.

"Satsuki, let's get married now!"

On the television screen, Kagami was gaping at his teammate while the reporters demanded him to translate what Aomine had just said.

Meanwhile, Momoi was staring at the screen, wide eyed and speechless. Her vision blurred and the blood in her veins froze and boiled at the same time. Finally, she launched a pillow at the TV, shouting, "Stupid Ahomine!" She was blushing furiously, and she soon discovered that her body was visibly trembling.

"Ah. He's blunt as always," Kuroko commented as Momoi nodded hastily in agreement. "But…it's fine, isn't it?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"Tetsu-kun, you're completely on his side, aren't you?" The pink-haired girl questioned as she stuffed her face into the pillow to conceal her reddening face.

**000**

"Stupid Dai-chan…" Momoi sighed as she rested her face on top of the living room table. It's been three days since the playoffs, and she's sure Aomine is either attending victory parties, or sleeping away.

It was currently a quiet Sunday morning, and so far, nothing eventful has happened. The day before, the Kiseki members had gathered to eat and celebrate over Aomine and Kagami's victory, even though they weren't even back at Japan yet.

With another depressed sigh, the pink-haired girl stood up, grabbed the remote, and resigned to re-watching Aomine's playoff game. She fast-forwarded to the fourth quarter before slumping back against the couch. She wanted to hear him say those words again.

Hearing him say the phrase "let's get married," was basically a miracle to her. She never thought that he would yell out those words on live TV, especially with her name accompanied with the sentence. She missed him way too much, she realized.

"Satsuki, let's get married now!" The TV screen shouted, paired up with his beaming, sweaty face. Momoi nearly reached out to touch the TV screen, before her phone rang out and snapped her out of her trance.

"Hello?" She answered, still slightly dazed.

"Yo."

Her heart stopped and her mind went on full alert. "D-Dai-chan?" She exclaimed after quickly clearing her throat. She suddenly glared at the TV, which was still displaying his face.

"You haven't called me in months!" Momoi shouted, pouting. She could hear him chuckling over the phone.

"My bad. I've just been really busy, you know?" Aomine replied. She smiled softly. It was so nice to hear his voice again, speaking directly to her. With just one phone call, he was able to ease her fears, and put her mind at rest.

"And Dai-chan, what was up with that thing you said on TV? I can't believe y"—

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Momoi suspected that it might have been Kuroko or Kise. She stood up from the couch, speaking into the receiver, "Hold on, Dai-chan. There's someone at the door." She held the phone away from her face and placed a hand over the receiver.

She opened the door casually, expecting to see Kise beaming at her, Kuroko standing there, or even Murasakibara, holding another tray of cakes. However, when she opened the door, she was greeted by an extremely familiar face; one she thought about and dreamed of nearly every night.

The girl silently looked down at her phone, then at the phone in her visitor's hand. "Dai-chan…" She whispered, realizing that she had gone breathless. He smirked.

Before she could stop herself, she had launched herself into his arms. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her small body. The fact that she wasn't crying astonished her. She had always imagined their reunion to be sappy and completely over exaggerated. Instead, Momoi was beaming up at him, so much that it made her cheeks ache.

"You were watching this again?" Aomine asked as he strolled into the living room, eyeing the TV with some form of arrogance. She nodded, still smiling because she was glad Aomine was physically with her again.

"I thought you'd still be in America," Momoi pointed out, crossing her arms. He shrugged, before scratching the back of his head. She looked at him knowingly, because those were the actions he would use before saying something slightly embarrassing.

"After the game, I just really wanted to see you," Aomine muttered, avoiding eye contact as he walked over to her couch. Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl was still standing there, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Dai-chan…what you said there…um…" Momoi started, gazing at the TV screen which was still displaying the aftermath of the team's victory. He plopped down on her couch, and she followed suit, still awaiting his answer.

"I meant what I said," the basketball ace told her, sounding unusually serious. When she only continued to stare at him, he uncomfortably cleared his throat and elaborated. "I mean, I was pretty high off adrenalin at the time. But I meant every word I said."

Before she could speak, he had his arms wrapped around her once more. His face was buried in the small, warm crook of her neck, inhaling the vanilla scented body wash she had used just that morning.

The TV continued spewing cheers and scenes of confetti. Besides that, there was only the sound of their soft, even breathing, and the ticking clock. Momoi was positive that she heard Aomine mutter her name a few times as he hugged her tighter.

She tried to imagine him in America, lying down in a hotel bed, thinking about her. Maybe he had even scrolled through the pictures of her he had saved onto his phone. Maybe he even dreamed sweet dreams about her, and muttered her name in his sleep. Somehow, she couldn't really picture it. But at that moment, she knew that he had missed her as much as she had missed him, perhaps even more. She practically could feel his longing in the hold.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" He questioned, slightly catching her off guard. Momoi slowly smiled against his comforting chest as she entirely abandoned herself to him.

"Alright."

**A/N: Another sappy fic, which means the next one will probably have some more angst in it, hahaha. I'm so sad that the Kurobas anime ended. But did any of you download the OSTs? I know I did, lol. Just listening to them brings back fond Kurobas memories. Also, last week, I finally caught up with the manga! **

**And just putting this out there, I do read every single review and I do take into account all the requests and prompts. I probably can't reply or fulfill all of them, but I do consider them. Just don't be surprised if you see a prompt you requested being posted like, two whole months from now lol. I work at the pace of a snail. But for now, I'm working on prewriting more Aomomo drafts, and also an M rated Aomomo fic, which (surprisingly) a lot of people requested via PM. **

**Thank you for reading! See you next week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one shot is dedicated for my more _mature_ readers, because I'm really lagging behind with that lemon one shot hahaha. So yes, for those of you who only enjoy my fluffy and overly-sweetened one shots, I wouldn't recommend this to you. **

**title: resolution  
rating: heavy t plus (regard this as a warning)  
themes: sadistic Ahomine, helpless Momoi-chan, hidden feelings**

"A-Aomine-ku"—

He could feel her clutching tightly onto his shirt. He unconsciously smirked against her lips as he backed her up into a wall. Her back collided roughly with the flat surface, and a small squeak passed through her mouth. He used that chance to hastily rub his tongue along hers. It felt so good, and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

The atmosphere around them had become so heated that Aomine could actually felt a thin sheet of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He cracked one eye open to gaze down at the girl, who was desperately trying her best to keep up with his needs. He wasted no time in biting, licking, and sucking her lips.

His hands tightened around her small waist as he drew her closer and let his tongue trail down her neck. He worked his mouth back up along her throat, relishing in the short moan she rewarded him with. His teeth lightly grazed her soft skin, and she sharply whispered his name in response.

"I love it when you're like this," Aomine chuckled as he attacked her lips once more. He never waited for permission. He forced his tongue through her mouth and licked whatever he could reach. Momoi could only respond by squeezing her eyes shut and occasionally pushing her own tongue against his in a meager attempt to satisfy him.

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop, and he knew that fact very well even before he had decided to have his way with her. He was extremely selfish, and he knew that. He wanted to mess with her until she broke down.

Soon enough, her thin legs trembled before giving way. Her back slid down the wall, and he went down with her, clutching onto her shoulders as his mouth harshly melded into hers. His tongue continued to roam her mouth, and he kept his eyes half open so he could watch her expression throughout the ordeal. His breathing had become rough and jagged, just like the way he was treating her.

Finally, when he had had enough, he pulled back to fully admire his work. She was breathing heavily, and her shirt and hair were a mess. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half-lidded in sheer exhaustion. He smirked darkly. Perfect. In his eyes, her current image was flawless.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl was shakily standing up, using the wall behind her as support. She made sure not to look him in the eye, fearful of the fact that he might want to do even more.

When she had entered the classroom to retrieve her books, she hadn't expected to see him there. He had greeted her with a smile, but when she saw the dangerous look in his eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape out of the room. The glint in his eyes had been hungry, and directed straight at her.

Momoi walked slowly across the room to her desk after she had calmed her breathing down. She took in a long, shaky breath as her hands tightened around the strap of her schoolbag.

"Dai-chan, let's go home," she said, turning around and facing him with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah. Sure," Aomine replied, straightening up and acting as if nothing had happened. The moment she stepped in front of him, the forced smile on her face disappeared. They walked home together in a casual manner, with Aomine complaining about practice and the basketball club members. They didn't hold hands or speak sweet words, as usual. But she wasn't expecting those in the first place.

**000**

"I'm surprised Aomine came to practice," Wakamatsu commented as he watched the blue-haired ace violently slam a ball into the hoop. He cringed as the hoop wobbled weakly. "But…he's being more forceful than usual today," he added, looking over at the pink-haired girl he was currently conversing with.

"Yes…" Momoi said worriedly as she tapped her pen against the clipboard in her arms. She pulled her shirt up to cover more of her neck, where Aomine had left harsh marks. This did not go unnoticed by Wakamatsu, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Satsuki, locker room," Aomine stated as he jogged towards the pair. He gave Wakamatsu a slight glare. Momoi flinched when he grabbed onto her wrist and began dragging her over to the locker room.

"Aomine-kun, practice isn't over ye"—

"Like I give a damn about that," he shot back. She frowned, knowing fully well that whatever she said now would go unheard by him. By this point, he would be impossible to confront with words.

The instant they reached the empty locker room, he pushed her down against one of the wooden benches. She looked up at him with wide eyes and noticed the look of want rimming his pupils. Before she could even speak, his lips had hastily slammed into hers.

When had she become so helpless? Momoi squirmed below him, but he was far too strong. His hands were gripping firmly onto her shoulders, ensuring her position. She couldn't win against him. She never could. She couldn't even cry. She knew that her childhood friend loved to see the crying faces of others. _If I cry, I'll lose even more_, she thought as she struggled to get rid of the stinging feeling in her eyes.

The moans that escaped her mouth were entirely unwilling as he began leaving even more bite marks across her skin. He started sucking on her pulse, and Momoi had to throw her hands over her mouth to keep quiet.

"A…Aomine-kun, sto"—

"Don't tell me that. Don't even try," he snapped as he scraped his teeth against her soft skin. She bit down on her bottom lip as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. _I won't. I can't show weakness now._ Those thoughts only seemed to fuel her emotions even more though.

Aomine was extremely difficult to satiate. Even with his harsh lip locking, she knew that sometimes, just that would never be enough. She frowned when she felt him grab onto one of her hands and guide it onto his chest, and then down towards his abs.

His lips were now enveloped around the soft flesh of her ear, and his hands were about to slip underneath her shirt—

"Are we…interrupting something?"

In a flash, Aomine was off of her. Momoi quickly sat up and saw Wakamatsu and the captain gazing at them. They both looked irritated, especially Wakamatsu. The captain, who usually looked calm at all times, had a slight strain around his jaw. Aomine grinned mockingly at them.

"Don't tell me that practice is over already?" He questioned. The two chose not to answer.

"Hmph. Satsuki, let's go," Aomine commanded, hoisting her up by her elbow. He easily brushed passed them. Momoi gazed up at them, and whispered a short "sorry," before dashing through.

**000**

"Aomine, we need to talk," Wakamatsu said as he grabbed onto the said teen's sleeve. Aomine looked at him through annoyed, slit-like eyes. Nonetheless, he stood up from his desk and followed his basketball teammate out into the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded, leaning lazily against the wall. Wakamatsu glared heavily at him.

"Where's Momoi?" He questioned. Aomine cocked up an eyebrow. "She's at home. Sick," he answered back shortly, still liking slightly confused as to why he was asking that. The blond nodded, and Aomine was sure he heard him mutter, "Good."

"Look. I'm just going to tell you straight out," Wakamatsu began as Aomine began to give him a threatening stare. "You have to stop doing whatever you want. You have to stop being so damn selfish," he told him.

"Ah? I don't even know what you're talking about," the blue-haired teen replied. He watched as the blond grit his teeth together and slammed his fist against the wall. Aomine kept a steady glare on his face.

"You bastard. At first, I decided that it wasn't my business. But now, it's affecting the whole team. Everyone hates you, Aomine. And worst of all, you're hurting _her_," he angrily explained to him. "You're abusing her, you know? She can't say anything against you, and she knows that. But I'm sure as hell not going to let you do whatever you want," he added, scowling.

"_If it's like this, then he'll stay under control. I'm okay, so don't worry about it."_ Those were the words Momoi had said when Wakamatsu had confronted her about the issue the other day. When he had heard her say that, he realized something.

"Abuse? That's pretty harsh. Are you accusing me?" Aomine questioned, crossing his arms in defiance. He was slightly taken aback when Wakamatsu gave him a bitter smirk.

"Of course not. I'm trying to make you feel guilty, you bastard. Don't you know why Momoi lets you do all those things? It's because she_ likes_ you. There's no other answer for that. When…when was the last time you hugged her?" Wakamatsu demanded, now feeling confident that he had won the argument with that question. He didn't know if the basketball ace actually had genuine feelings for Momoi, but he was strongly betting on it.

Aomine's eyes widened by a small fraction. He searched his memory. He searched as hard as he could, but he couldn't recall any images or feelings of hugging her. He didn't know. He didn't know that last time he had hugged her. He didn't know what it felt like to wrap his arms around her tiny, helpless form. He frowned. Wakamatsu had been right. _I'm an idiot. A freaking idiot_, Aomine cursed.

**000**

Momoi snuggled into her blanket as a heavy sigh passed through her lips. She placed her hand onto her forehead, and frowned when she felt that it was still rather hot. She turned onto her side as her mind began drifting to places she didn't want it to go.

_Aomine-kun. Dai-chan. _

She didn't remember when they had formed that sort of relationship. He actually did ask if he could date her, so they weren't "friends with benefits," or anything like that. But the word "dating" seemed to be a different definition from her own. He didn't appear to realize that.

"Satsuki-chan! Daiki-kun came here from school to visit you! I'm letting him in, okay?" Momoi's mom called out, knocking lightly against him door. Momoi gasped as she sat up straight. The word "no" rang out clearly throughout her mind, but she couldn't say it now. She didn't want him here though. She didn't want to see him at all.

But the door swung open, and Aomine was there. The whole thing seemed pretty inevitable in her opinion.

"Daiki-kun, I have to go and buy ingredients for dinner. Would you mind watching over her until then?" Momoi's mother asked, much to the pink-haired girl's dismay. She gulped as Aomine smiled lightly and nodded. Momoi's mom disappeared, and her bedroom door shut.

The room was silent, except for the soft humming of the electric fan. Momoi was still sitting up. Her hands were resting on top of her lap, clenched tightly. She was scared. She was afraid to look up at Aomine, and she was afraid of what he might try to do to her.

"Satsuki," he said, placing a hand on top of her head. She jumped, clearly startled. He flinched and nearly drew his hand back. _I did this. I made her like this_, he thought.

"Here. Lie down," he instructed. She instantly shook her head. "I don't want to."

Aomine frowned. He didn't remember when they had formed this sort of relationship. All he knew was that everything he had done so far was wrong. He had asked her out for all the wrong reasons. He had carelessly played with her feelings and her body, and now she was hurt, possibly even traumatized.

It was extremely unusual for him to feel bad or guilty. But at the moment, that was exactly what he felt. Momoi was probably the only person who would love him in this lifetime. She was willing to put up with him, and not once did she protest. Instead of cherishing her, he had corrupted her. He had no idea how he could possibly compensate.

He grit his teeth together. With a deep breath, Aomine reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't jump this time, and it was probably because she was far too stunned to do so. But he felt something wet his shoulder. When he glanced down at her face, he could see thin streams of tears falling from her wide, shocked eyes.

Aomine had no idea why he hadn't done this earlier. The feeling of having her within his arms was amazing. He could feel her soft heartbeats against his chest, and he was sure that she could also feel his. He placed his chin on top of her head, and breathed in the sweet scent of peaches.

She didn't hug him back at that time, but he was fine with that. She had already done so much for him. But she did tell him something, and it almost surprised him, considering all the terrible things he had done to her.

"I like you, Dai-chan," Momoi whispered with a trembling voice. His grip on her tightened, and for the first time in years, he honestly felt happy.

"I know."

_I won't hurt you. Not anymore. _

**A/N: I've always wanted to probe into a darker side of their relationship. This probably won't ever happen (like, I highly doubt it), but I still enjoyed writing this. But I do feel like Momoi would be willing to go to extreme measures just to keep Aomine under control.  
**

**Anyway, I've got a lot going on this week, with SATs and personal statements and such. Since I barely got my permit last Wednesday, I'm going to practice driving on Sunday. SIGHS. Life is definitely becoming more and more tiring. So, I hope you'll understand if my next update is extremely late lol.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**title: more than friends, a little less than lovers  
rating: t  
themes: slice-of-life stuff, ahomine, misunderstandings, and more ahomine**

**This includes the prompt requested by organyx/thirteenth-ark from tumblr! Your request well be in the second segment of this one shot. This chapter is specially dedicated to you, so I really hope you enjoy it :) **

Aomine yawned loudly as he sprawled out on the couch in the living room of the Momoi household. He lazily rested his head on the large arm rest, adjusting himself lightly until he found a position that felt completely relaxing. He sunk into the couch before closing his eyes and sighing.

Lately, he found that his resistance against his pink-haired childhood friend was frantically diminishing. He almost couldn't stand her anymore. He began to take note of ridiculous things, such as how short her school skirt was, how sweet her voice sounded, and how delightfully soft and smooth her neck looked. Aomine's eyes snapped out at the thought, and he began scowling harshly up at the ceiling.

The basketball ace slowly flipped over onto his stomach before letting out a low hum. Regardless of the fact that his presence could possibly pose as a danger to Momoi, he was still lying around in her house, waiting for her to come out of her room. He couldn't help it. Seeing her everyday was something he had become accustomed to a long time ago.

"Dai-chan!" He heard her call out from her room. He rose an eyebrow before sitting up and replying loudly with, "What?"

"Can you check outside to see if my skirt is still hanging there? The black one?" She asked him. Aomine sighed tiredly as he stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, sure," he answered back, stepping out into the backyard and towards the line of clothes hanging outside. "Black skirt...black skirt..." He muttered as he scanned the line. He paused momentarily to stare at a trio of large, somehow innocently lacy bras. There was a small ribbon in the middle of the cups of each bra. Piqued by curiosity, the basketball ace stepped closer towards the undergarments.

"D-cup?" Aomine questioned allowed as he reached over to read the small tag. "Yup, D-cup," he said, somewhat proudly. When Aomine looked ahead, he could see a few matching lacy panties, followed by the requested black skirt. He tried his best not to imagine her in the innocently sketchy attire as he hastily grabbed onto the skirt and walked back inside.

"I have it," he announced, rapping his knuckles against her bedroom door. There was a slight pause before she answered.

"Could you just...come in and leave it on the bed?" Momoi finally asked. Aomine rose an eyebrow, but complied. He opened the door and strolled into the room. She was no where in sight, and he knew that she was probably hiding somewhere in her closet, skirt-less. He didn't know if he felt more amused or aroused by the thought.

"Leave it and then go," Momoi said, whining slightly. He smirked slowly as an idea came to mind. Aomine walked over to one of her large dressers and effortlessly placed the skirt right on top of it. The dresser appeared a little bit higher than six feet. Then, he retreated over to her bed and plopped down on the comforter.

"Okay. It's there," he called out casually. He saw a brief appearance of pink that quickly withdrew back.

"I didn't see it on the bed..." Momoi said warily. He yawned, pretending to be bored. "It's on top of your dresser. I'm pretty sure you can reach up there," he said half-casually, and half-mockingly. He heard her give an angry puff of air from her cheeks.

Finally, after many silent seconds, she timidly walked out from where she had been hiding, which had simply been behind a bookcase. He smirked at her appearance. She was furiously trying to tug her short shirt down in a meager attempt to cover her panties, which were baby blue and accented with lace. She glared at him. "After this, you're so dead, Dai-chan," she warned him as she rushed over to her dresser to retrieve her skirt.

Aomine watched in heavy amusement as the girl went on her tip toes and stretched her arms out. Her hands brushed against the top of the dresser, and her fingertips were searching frantically for the skirt. Her shirt rose up, completely exposing her panties. He nearly sighed in content. Instead, he sat down and rested his chin on one of his hands.

"That's a pretty nice view," he commented in approval as his narrowing eyes lingered on the girl's rear. She let out a squeak before moving one of her arms down to pull down on her shirt while the other hands continued to search for the skirt. He let out a short, sharp laugh. _She really is amusing_, he thought vaguely to himself. She finally whipped around to face him, and it amused him even more to see the intense blush on her cheeks.

"This isn't funny, Dai-chan. Give me my skirt," she demanded, retreating from her tip toe position. He instantly shook his head.

"No way. This is too fun. Besides, you look better that way," Aomine told her before letting his eyes drop down to her panties once more. Her face reddened even more, if possible.

"Stop being immature already," she snapped, looking like she was ready to grab onto the nearest object and hurl it at him. He gave one last snicker before standing up from her bed, muttering, "Alright, calm down. Geez."

Easily, he reached over, grabbed onto the skirt, and handed it to her. She let out a sigh of relief and gratitude, although she was a bit startled that he didn't pull any tricks. However, that gratitude was instantly forgotten when she felt something grab and _squeeze_ her butt. She turned around just in time to see Aomine hastily moving for the door.

The moment he slammed her bedroom door shut, he heard the impact of a heavy object smash against it (most likely her alarm clock) over her incoherent yelling. He chuckled softly before taking refuge back at her couch. If she killed him later on, he felt like he wouldn't really mind. It had been quite worth it, in his opinion.

**000**

"Hey, where the hell is Aomine?" Wakamatsu demanded gruffly as he entered the school gym. Sakurai instantly pulled the basketball he was holding up to his face to hide himself a bit more.

"I-I don't know. I...I'm sorry for not knowing. I'm sorry for not looking for him. I'm sorry for being ali"—

"Calm down, Sakurai," Wakamatsu sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his head. "Idiot's probably slacking off in the club room again..." He muttered, glowering.

"Anyway, c'mon, Sakurai. Might as well go fetch him," the blond said, using his hand to gesture. Sakurai nodded, placing the ball on the floor, and jogging after him.

The two quickly neared the clubroom. They expected to open the door and see Aomine passed out on the couch with a porn magazine on top of his face, as per usual. However, when Wakamatsu's hand had landed on the doorknob, the pair heard their basketball ace give out an extremely suspicious sound.

"Ah...yeah, right there...no, there...okay, _right there_...mm...shit, that's good. Can you do that again?"

Wakamatsu froze and Sakurai paled. Instead of throwing the door open, the two stayed glued to their spots, with Wakamatsu's hand still wrapped around the doorknob.

"Mm...you've gotten better, Satsuki. This feels great..." Aomine gave out a low moan this time, causing the two outside the clubroom to break out in cold, nervous sweats.

"Dai-chan, wait. Can you...um..."

"What? Again? You have to stop doing that, Satsuki. Just hold still for now, since this is probably going to hurt."

Wakamatsu's jaw fell open, but his hand still did not move. There was silence, with heavy anticipation in the air.

Finally, Momoi gave out a high pitched squeak, causing the two outside to jump violently in their spots.

"Shit, it's really tight..." Aomine muttered, sounding strained.

"D-don't pull so hard, Dai-chan," Momoi whined back. When she gave out another high pitched noise, Wakamatsu finally tuned back into his senses and threw the door open.

The door slammed against the wall as the blond shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

He was greeted by an image of Momoi and Aomine sitting down on the couch together, clothes on, with Aomine's hand wrapped around the girl's ponytail, which was half tied with a rubber band. They gazed silently at Wakamatsu, obviously startled by his sudden outburst. Behind him, Sakurai had collapsed.

"...What were you guys doing?" He finally managed to ask. "Well..." Aomine trailed off awkwardly, still confused with the situation. This time, Momoi stepped in.

"We...weren't really doing much? I was giving Aomine-kun a massage, and then I asked him to help me get the rubber band out of my hair," the pink-haired girl explained, pointing to her hair. Aomine glared down at her.

"I keep telling you to stop using rubber bands to tie your hair. They're too tight. Why don't you just buy normal hair bands?" Aomine demanded critically. She answered by stubbornly crossing her arms and letting out an annoyed huff. He rolled his eyes at her response.

"Anyway, did you need anything? And just so you know, Ryou's been on the floor for a while now," the blue-haired ace pointed out, with Momoi appearing just as curious. Wakamatsu slowly walked back towards the door, suddenly feeling as if his soul had left his body.

"It's...nothing..." He mumbled before walking out, dragging the fainted boy with him.

**000**

"Dai-chan, you're really heavy," Momoi complained. Aomine responded by pushing more of his weight onto her. She sighed heavily, turning to give him a cross stare.

"We have to finish our homework right now, Dai-chan. We won't have time for it tomorrow because of the extended basketball practice," Momoi told him strictly.

"And who's fault is that," Aomine replied, extremely blunt. She ignored his question by focusing back on the papers in front of her.

"Anyway, for the reflections, we have to have someone else give us three adjectives that describe us. That sounds like elementary homework, but whatever, I guess..." Momoi trailed off, reading off of her planner. She turned back to the basketball ace, who now had his head against the table. She frowned.

"Dai-chan, after this, you can sleep okay? Let's just finish the reflections," she told him, nudging him lightly with her pencil. He opened one eye to look at her, scowling. But he complied nonetheless, taking the paper she had handed to him.

"Just write down three things about me, and I'll do the same for you," Momoi explained, grabbing onto his paper.

She tilted her head thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out three words that described the man sitting next to her. Momoi watched as he lazily scrawled some words onto her paper before shoving both the paper and his pencil away from him. He resumed his position of having his head slumped against the table. She turned back towards the paper, now knowing exactly what to write about him.

_Reckless_

_Lazy_

The girl stared at the last, empty spot. A smile found its way onto her face as she wrote down the last was a word she felt described him entirely when they were together. Her heart swelled as she wrote out the character. The relationship they had was strange, but she knew not to question it for the time being. All she knew was that she never wanted whatever they had to end. She could never deny the fact that Aomine was the most important person in her life.

She finally leaned back, admiring the list she had made for him. Her eyes lingered on the last adjective, and her smile widened considerably.

_Tender_

The girl switched their papers back to see what he had written for her. She unfolded the paper and was instantly astonished at what she saw.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Her breath hitched, and she immediately turned to speak to him.

"Dai-chan, this doesn't cou"—

The sentence died in her throat when she spotted him sleeping, with his face on the table and turned towards her, which was something he normally wouldn't do. Momoi watched as he inhaled, and then exhaled in slow, rhythmic breaths. She played with his front locks, brushing them back a little before twirling them with her fingers. He didn't stir, and it was probably due to the long basketball practice that had taken place that morning. Her knuckles ran along his dark cheek, which was surprisingly a lot softer than she had anticipated. Her eyes gazed down at his slightly parted lips. She blushed and quickly withdrew her hand.

"Ahomine," Momoi murmured before placing her arm face on the table, making sure that her face was facing his. She took in the sweet image of his sleeping face once more before shutting her eyes and falling into her own peaceful slumber.

**A/N: I wrote this all in one go last night, which is extremely rare for me, hahaha. Hopefully, the writing still came out okay. It's another slice-of-life type of one shot, which are my absolute favorite, since it's pretty much unrestrained. Anyway, thank you for being here, and I hope you'll drop off a nice review on your way out? Also, the next one shot is a complete mystery. I don't even have a draft written up yet otl. **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**title: baby baby**  
**rating: k**  
**themes: baby pictures**

"Ah, Aomine-kun, look!" A brown-haired girl exclaimed, bounding over to the said basketball ace, who was flipping through a porn magazine, using the front of a textbook to conceal it. He glanced up from his magazine, looking seemingly bored.

"What is it?" He asked lazily, narrowing his eyes quickly at the piece of paper she was holding before looking up at her excited expression. He was used to Momoi's best girl friend, Izumi, coming up to him to ask him about stupid things, but for some reason, he felt as if this time would be different.

She beamed brightly at him before holding out a picture directly in front of his face. "Look at this! Isn't it adorable?" She demanded, grinning widely.

Aomine rose an eyebrow at the photo, which featured a very young pink-haired girl, most likely around age one, wearing a white, fluffy dress, and smiling innocently while gripping tightly onto a teddy bear. It was a professionally done photo; the type that parents always signed up and paid for whenever their child reached a certain age.

"Who's that?" He inquired, carelessly sticking a pinky into his ear. Izumi glowered at him before sighing.

"You don't have to go playing dumb, you know. Who else has pink hair like this?" She demanded, pointing at the tuff of pink hair on the baby in the picture. He merely shrugged her off.

"She gave this to me just yesterday. You have to admit, Momoi-chan is _really_ cute here," she continued, giggling as she gazed at the photo. _Girls are weird_, Aomine thought to himself vaguely.

"Anyway, I'm going to go buy lunch. Watch my stuff, okay?" Izumi requested, already walking towards her desk, which was directly in front of his. He watched as she slipped Momoi's baby picture into her pencil case, fished some money out, and then left the classroom.

Aomine remained in his seat, staring at his porn magazine. However, as more seconds passed, he found that it was gradually becoming more and more difficult to focus. He sighed before resting his head on top of his desk and sliding his magazine into his desk.

Slowly, his eyes flickered upwards, meeting Izumi's pencil case, which seemed to look much more inviting in his opinion. The zipper of the case was still undone, and he could see a small corner of Momoi's baby picture peeking out. He hastily tore his gaze away and groaned in frustration.

_She never gave me one of those_, he stubbornly found himself thinking. _And I've known her longer. _

Aomine knew that Momoi had a baby picture of him, taped somewhere in one of her notebooks. She had received many baby pictures from his doting mother. Every time Momoi came over, she seemed to leave with a new baby picture in hand. She would coo and giggle at them, irritating him.

His eyes rose up once again, lingering on the pencil case. Warily, he glanced right, and then left. He set his stare right on the pencil case, frowning deeply.

_Well…it's all her damn fault anyway. _

**000**

"Momoi-chan! Momoi-chan! This is terrible!" Izumi shouted as Momoi stepped into the classroom. The class representative meeting had just ended, and the pink-haired girl was surprised to see that Izumi was still in the class.

"Eh? Did something happen?" The pink-haired girl questioned, immediately thinking that her childhood friend had probably caused trouble again. Izumi pouted in response.

"It's gone!" She exclaimed, whining. Momoi tilted her head to the side, still confused.

"What is?" She asked as she stuffed some notebooks in her school bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

"The photo! Your baby picture! I'm sorry Momoi-chan, but I don't know where it is…" The brown-haired girl explained, frowning. Momoi laughed softly.

"It's fine! I can just bring another one for you tomorrow," she told her, giving her hand a firm squeeze. Izumi glanced up at her, still pouting.

"You added really nice notes on the back of it though…I feel bad for losing it…" She muttered. Momoi shook her head lightly, waving a hand at her.

"That's alright, really," she told her. Izumi looked up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

"It's so strange though…I don't usually lose things. And I definitely wouldn't lose something like this. I remember showing it to Aomine-kun and then putting it in my pencil case. Then…I went to go buy lunch and half way through the rest of class, I realized it was gone…" She said, beginning to talk to herself. Momoi rose an eyebrow at her story.

"Eh? Dai-chan…?" She asked. Izumi nodded frantically. "Yup. I showed it to him, but you know how he is. I wonder where the picture went though…" She sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl had cleverly added two and two, and was highly amused with the conclusion she had reached. She rolled her eyes, giggling to herself.

**000**

"You know, you shouldn't go stealing stuff from Izumi-chan," Momoi said strictly after Aomine had opened his front door. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned gruffly, still looking a little groggy. He swung his school bag over his shoulder as he stepped out of his house and followed her out of the gates.

"Izumi-chan lost something yesterday," Momoi told him. Aomine blinked, still confused, before he suddenly realized what she was talking about. If he was still sleepy a few seconds ago, he was certainly wide awake now.

"…I still don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, lying unconvincingly. She rolled her eyes at him before rummaging through her school bag. Her hand finally emerged again, holding onto a photo.

"Here. Give me Izumi-chan's picture. It's addressed to her, after all," the pink-haired girl told him, smiling lightly. She watched as his face flushed and he reached into his back pocket to take out his wallet. He cursed lightly and avoided eye contact with her as he slipped the stolen photo out of his wallet and handed it to her. He grudgingly took the other photo, which featured Momoi as a baby again, almost the same age as in the other picture. This time, she was wearing more casual clothes, and was tightly clutching onto an enormous pillow which read, "I LOVE YOU." He didn't realize that he had been staring at it for such a long time until Momoi's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"If you wanted one, you should've just asked," she told him, giggling softly before delivering a swift wink.

On impulse, and with completely no coherent thoughts in his mind, he dipped his head downwards and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

She blinked in surprise, before flickering her gaze upwards, only to see him hastily stalking off. Her face reddened as she finally realized what had just happened. She stepped forward, nearly stumbling over her own feet.

"D-Dai-chan, wait!" Momoi shouted, jogging after him.

**000**

Aomine fell backwards onto his bed, sighing in content as his back sunk comfortably into the comforter. He slowly closed his eyes, relishing in the cooling effect of the electric fan's wind. He pushed himself upwards so that he could rest his head on his pillow.

After a few more minutes of lying down and doing absolutely nothing, Aomine reached into his back pocket, removing his wallet. He lazily opened it and stared at the picture that he had slipped behind the clear plastic just a few hours ago.

The one year old Momoi beamed back at him. The vibrant words on the pillow, "I LOVE YOU," stood out, and he could vividly imagine the words being softly whispered from the girl's lips.

He reached over for his phone, pushed one of the speed dial buttons, pressed the device against his ear, and waited. All the while, he was staring at the photo, letting his eyes linger on the three words etched onto the pillow.

"Ah, Satsuki? Hey"—

"Wha…? It's not _that_ late…oh, it kind of is. My bad."

"No, just, uh…"

Aomine's eyes gazed, once again, at the words stitched into the pillow in Momoi's baby picture. He rolled over onto his side.

"…Could you say something for me?"

**A/N: Here's some more awkward, yet adorable Aomine just for you guys! Btw, Izumi is someone who was in the Kurobas Replace novels, so she's not just some random OC of mine lol. I sort of doubt she goes to Touo, but I still wanted to include her either way, hahaha. **

**Also, I suggest that for those of you who haven't read Replace II yet to go read it! It's really worth it because first of all, it contains cute little Aomomo moments, second of all, _it's official_, and lastly, it's written in novel form (which may or may not be a good thing for some of you)! It would have been nice for Fujimaki-san to actually draw it in manga-form, but it's still really good. The link is here, and this is _not_ my tumblr (mine is _miiniwa_):  
**

**(http)(!:/!/)mocopersonal(!.)tumblr(!.)com/post/33425695123/kuroko-no-basuke-replace-ii-novel-g1-english**

**Just _remove the parenthesis and exclamation points_ and you'll be good to go! I'm sorry for having to type out the url in that confusing format, but FF is really strict on those. SIGHS.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**title: never unnoticed  
rating: t  
themes: chocolate, adorable (?) aomine**

"O-ow…" Momoi muttered, frowning as she gingerly rubbed her ankle. The other day, when she had been in the storage room reaching up for something, she had stumbled forward and nearly sprained her ankle. She almost tripped over this morning when she had gotten up, surprised that it had prickled with pain. She knew it wasn't anything serious, though obviously, it still hurt.

Nonetheless, she had decided that she should still go to the basketball practice to monitor the progress of the Kiseki members.

"Momoi, your ankle. Did something happen?" Akashi asked as she walked into the gym. She was trying her best not to limp, but of course, nothing ever went unnoticed by the short red head, especially with his infamous emperor eye. She finally let out a nervous laugh. Thankfully, none of the basketball club was around yet.

"Ah, it was yesterday in the storage room. It should be alright in a few days though, Akashi-kun," Momoi replied, knowing that it would be best not to lie to him. The red head nodded, looking professional as always.

"Make sure not to strain it," he advised, letting his mismatched colored eyes linger on her ankle. "Anyway, I won't be around for practice today. There's something I need to take care of. Look to it that everyone practices properly," Akashi said, handing her the clipboard with the training menu.

"Hai!" The pink-haired girl chirped cheerfully, playfully giving him a salute as he walked out of the gym, silently waving a hand in farewell. After about ten minutes of sitting around, the basketball club members finally began to file into the gym. The pink-haired girl sat at one of the benches, so that she wouldn't have to walk around very much. The last thing she wanted was anyone to see her limp, especially Kise or Aomine.

The sound of squeaking tennis shoes and dribbling basketballs quickly filled the atmosphere. Momoi crossed her legs, flinching slightly when she felt her ankle throb. She took in a deep breath as she rubbed at her ankle again, glancing around to be sure that no one saw.

Finally, after about forty five minutes, most of the ordinary basketball members had left, leaving only the Kiseki members. She watched in amusement as Kuroko and Aomine excitedly practiced their teamwork, mirroring the faces of joyful, young boys on Christmas.

_Mm…I didn't really go along with Akashi-kun's training menu, but as long as he doesn't know that, it should be okay…_Momoi realized with a nervous sweat drop. That thought quickly fleeted though when she spotted Murasakibara briefly leave the gym and then come back, clutching onto a flat box.

"Mukkun, you know how Akashi-kun feels about food in the gym," Momoi sighed, although she felt a bit bad about denying the purple-haired giant his precious snacks. He merely tilted his head to the side, showing no sign of returning the box.

"But Aka-chin isn't here right now. Also, I'll share these today," he said, holding up the box which read "chocolate," in bright, inviting colors. The girl's eyes lit up, and out of her peripheral vision, she spotted Aomine scoff and Midorima shake his head.

Nonetheless, the other Kiseki members gathered around Murasakibara, more than happy to accept a chocolate from him.

"Ah," Aomine spoke when his hand brushed against Momoi's. The two tensely looked up at each other before looking down at the last strawberry cream filled chocolate that they had simultaneously reached for.

"Mine-chin and Momo-chin both like strawberry, huh…" Murasakibara drawled out as he munched on his own coconut flavored chocolate. It was a rare day when Murasakibara decided to share his sweets, especially chocolate. And of course, neither Aomine nor Momoi had plans to withdraw their hands away from the last strawberry chocolate.

"Satsuki, it's mine. Leave it alone already," Aomine finally snapped as he reached over to grasp onto the chocolate. However, Momoi quickly grabbed onto his hand, glaring up at him.

"Dai-chan, you're being unfair," she pouted cutely, hoping that he would give in. But he simply scowled at her and pulled his hand away from hers. Midorima sighed as he watched the two glare at each other.

"Why don't you just do rock-paper-scissors?" The green-haired teen rationalized.

"Eh…but shouldn't I have the chocolate? Dai-chan ate too much anyway," Momoi argued back, childishly crossing her arms. Midorima rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you afraid of losing?" Aomine demanded with an arrogant smirk. Momoi huffed in annoyance before clenching her fists in determination.

"Okay, fine! Rock-paper-scissors, Dai-chan!" She announced. _She took the bait_, the other Kiseki members thought in mild amusement. They watched as Aomine's smirk widened, and he rolled up his sleeve.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors…!"

…

…

…

"I…it's not fair! Best two out of three, Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed. Kuroko sighed as he watched Aomine smirking deviously.

"Men should be nicer to women, Aomine-kun," Kuroko pointed out, causing Momoi to nod frantically in agreement. Aomine merely shrugged as he took the last strawberry chocolate from the box.

"Eh…Mine-chin's a bully," Murasakibara stated. But the basketball ace showed no trace of remorse as he popped the chocolate into his mouth. Momoi's eyes widened before she slowly sank down to the floor.

"Momoi, you're over exaggerating," Midorima told her sternly, grasping onto her elbow and attempting to pull her up. But she stayed in place, quietly sulking. Aomine glanced down at her as he chewed.

She had her head hung down low, and her long pink hair completely covered her face, making it impossible to see her facial expression. She did look quite pitiful, in his opinion. _I won fairly though_, he told himself in justification. But as he continued to look down at her, he began to feel more and more annoyed. Finally, he thought of a way to compensate.

"Don't do anything stupid," Midorima warned as he watched Aomine crouch down in front of the pink-haired girl. He was still chewing on the strawberry chocolate. _I guess it can't really be helped, huh_, he thought to himself as he reached over and used his hand to tilt her chin up.

"Satsuki, you're such a pain," Aomine said as he stared at her glaring eyes and her pouty cheeks. His thumb brushed affectionately across her lower lip, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "...A real pain," he muttered before moving his head forward.

Somehow, the other Kiseki members had quickly dispersed and scurried off somewhere, leaving Aomine to happily have his way with her. Even if they had stayed around, he wouldn't have cared.

He firmly pressed his lips against hers with a low hum. _Soft_, he thought vaguely. She squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue roughly probed her mouth open.

With expert skill, his tongue moved inside her mouth, giving her a satisfying taste of the strawberry chocolate. When he heard her gasp sharply against his mouth, he pulled back, smirking smugly. He watched as she tried catching her breath.

Even so, there was no sound of protest when he moved forward again, claiming her lips once more. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth again. He released a low, satisfied sigh when he felt her hastily wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She willingly opened her mouth for him so he could reach more places with his tongue. Her mouth became overwhelmed with the sweet taste of strawberry chocolate, and the warm feeling of his tongue. Finally, when he felt that they had both had enough to suffice, he pulled back, breathing heavily. He smirked when she turned her face away from him, too flustered to speak.

"I shared it with you," he pointed out, chuckling lightly as he stood up. "Anyway, get up now. Let's go home," Aomine suggested, lowering a hand and offering to help her up.

She glared up at him without speaking, too embarrassed to really say anything. Her mouth was currently filled with the taste of strawberry chocolate. But beneath that, she could still taste his own distinct flavor. She wondered vaguely if he could still taste her in his mouth.

"Satsuki," he called out, still holding his hand out to her.

"A-ah, sorry," Momoi stuttered as she finally reached out to grab onto his hand. She let out a startled squeak as he unexpectedly pulled her up roughly.

"And up we go…" He murmured as he scooped her up and held her bridal-style. She blinked in surprise as her mind finally comprehended the situation.

"A-Aomine-kun, put me down," she whined. He scoffed loudly, having no intentions of listening to her request.

"Nope. It's fun this way. Besides, your ankle is hurting, right?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as her gaze snapped up to him. It was amusing to see him stubbornly looking away from her. However, she could clearly see the redness on his ears and cheeks. She giggled lightly. _He actually noticed_, she thought with a blush.

"Thank you, Dai-chan," Momoi said, beaming up at him. The redness around his ears increased as he flinched.

"W-whatever. Let's just go home now," Aomine stuttered, walking towards the exit of the gym.

…

…

…

"Ah, even with a hurt ankle, doing it shouldn't be much of a struggle, right?"

"Dai-chan, what are you talking about…"

**A/N: And of course, at the very end, I needed to insert some Eromine lololol. I'm sorry that my update was so late this time! And somehow, Kise didn't end up in the story? I'm very sorry for that too.  
**

**Also, the next fic will be another future fic, requested by an anon on tumblr! I'm not sure when that will come out, but at the current moment, I am working on it. **

**Are any of you guys still even reading these one shots? Haha, if you actually are, then thank you very much. I think it's a decent accomplishment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**title: even though  
rating: t (just some light language)  
themes: 'regardless' (I love this word) , confessions  
warning: some cheesiness and ooc up ahead! **

It definitely wasn't uncommon to see Aomine Daiki and Momoi Sastsuki strolling down the halls of Touou together. Aomine would either have his hands placed casually behind his head, or stuffed comfortably in the pockets of his uniform pants. Momoi would be staring up at him while telling him a story about something he didn't care about. But he would listen anyway, giving short nods and low grunts when appropriate.

It also wasn't unusual to hear the other students loitering around the hallway speaking and gossiping about them. After all, since the basketball team had become so strong, they had started to garner a lot of unwanted attention. Even Sakurai, who had virtually been ignored by girls before due to his constant nervous outbursts, was now receiving love letters in his shoe locker.

And of course, the rumors aimed towards Momoi were not friendly, courtesy of the jealous girls. It was to be expected though, since the pink-haired girl spent a frequent amount of time with the boys' basketball club. Aomine had noticed, but said nothing about the matter, since Momoi didn't seem to be paying it any attention either.

"Ah…it's Aomine-kun. Doesn't his back view look so cool?"

"Oh, you're right…his shoulders are so broad. I never really thought he was attractive until I saw him playing basketball."

"He looks really good on the court, but I heard he's actually a total _pervert_."

Momoi smiled at the remarks before glancing up at Aomine, who sighed. She giggled lightly.

"As usual, your image is being corrupted," she teased, swinging her arms behind her back. He glared down at her, prepared to retort. Upon hearing a nearby conversation however, he realized that he wouldn't really have to.

"Oh, look it's Momoi-chan," a few boys began chiming. Although girls spoke poorly of Momoi, the boys were the exact opposite. Her infamous presence only seemed to increase in the school due to her recognition of being the basketball club's manager.

"Her chest is wonderful, as always."

"Ah, it's true that she has the best body in school, but didn't you know? She has really crappy cooking skills."

Momoi twitched visibly at the comment, and Aomine let out a short, "Pft."

"Whose image is being corrupted?" Aomine asked, smirking. She puffed her cheeks out before crossing her arms and walking on ahead of him. He rolled his eyes, taking slightly longer strides so he could catch up with her.

**000**

"Mou…so what if my cooking skills aren't that great?" Momoi demanded rhetorically, plopping down on a bench. She looked up at the vast, blue, cloudy sky above her before taking in a deep breath.

Momoi and Aomine had made the rooftop their frequent hang out at school. Surprisingly, not many people went up to the rooftop during lunch or after school. And if anyone did, Aomine would glare at them, without Momoi knowing of course. Although he wouldn't admit it, Aomine liked to spend time alone with the girl. Her presence, along with the vast image of the sky above them, was calming to his nerves.

"It's better than being known as a pervert, isn't it?" Aomine asked, sitting down next to her. She laughed loudly at his comment, and the basketball ace gratefully took those few seconds to appreciate the cheerful, soft smile on her face.

"I guess we both have our flaws," Momoi pointed out, beaming. "But you know, I still like you," she told him. He blinked in confusion at her unexpected comment. He had merely been admiring her face, and now she was spouting a confession towards him? He didn't understand. Then again, her personality had always been quite spontaneous and unpredictable.

"I like you, Dai-chan," she chirped, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him. He was speechless, to say the least.

"I like you, even though people think you're a pervert." He frowned at that comment.

"I like you, even though you're a bit too rough sometimes. I like you, even though you don't know how to control your emotions." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued.

"I like you…even though you probably don't have the same feelings," Momoi told him, glancing back up at the sky. Aomine's eyes widened at that statement, and a gentle breeze flew by, blowing her hair towards him, in long, flowing streaks. Her pink locks retracted back to her, brushing her chest and shoulders lightly. Her eyes were cast down, and her cheeks were flushed. It was a long, mesmerizing moment, in his eyes.

But he didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. Yet, his mouth knew exactly what to say.

"Who ever said that I didn't like you?" Aomine asked, frowning deeply. Her gaze snapped up towards his face. He suddenly found himself glaring down at the floor.

"I…I like you, even though your cooking tastes like shit." She tensed at his comment, ready to argue back.

"I like you, even though you're whiny and annoying and way too sensitive," he said, smirking when he spotted the offended expression on her face. On impulse, his hand rose up and cupped her cheek. He nearly grinned.

"I like you, Satsuki, even though you're a pain in the ass to deal with."

Momoi's cheeks brightened, and it was her turn to look away, embarrassed. "Dai-chan's an idiot," she muttered. He scoffed.

"You started it," he told her. His eyes softened as they lingered over her florid cheeks, her slightly squinted eyes, and her small, twitching lips. "Now come here," Aomine said, placing his hand under her chin. She made no complaints as he tilted her face upwards and placed his lips on hers.

**000**

It definitely wasn't uncommon to see Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki strolling down the halls of Touou together. However, this time, everyone could tell that something had changed drastically. Starting on that day, Aomine would either have his hands stuffed in his pockets, or casually wrapped around her hand. Momoi would be returning the tender hold, beaming up at him while telling him a story about something he didn't care about. But he would listen anyway, because he enjoyed hearing her voice, and watching the various expressions change on her face.

They always went up to the rooftop, and soon enough, Aomine began to believe that the sky represented their relationship. Vast, limitless, bright. He would never admit that to her, but he knew, whenever they exchanged acts of affection, that the sky belonged to them.

**A/N: I love parallelism, if you haven't noticed, hahaha. Anyway, I'm sorry that my updates are so late now. It's difficult trying to squeeze in time to write! I actually have a few other drafts saved up, but this idea came to me last night, and I just had to write a complete one shot on it. I hope you guys enjoyed it~**

**Also, for the anon on tumblr who requested the prompt, I have the one shot written up, but I'll purposely be saving that for wayyy later. I hope you don't mind! **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys will stick around until the very end of this collection. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If possible, I would like to snuggle all of you! I was expecting to hear from only five of you or so, but I was surprised with all the prompts I received. They were all really good prompts, and I wish I could have written about all of them. But some of the prompts are a little bit incorporated into the segments. Also…**

**Each segment has ****nothing**** to do with any of the others. For example, the prompt 'waking up on Christmas Eve' has nothing to do with the prompt 'mistletoe.' I couldn't be bothered to write out an actual story, so they are unrelated segments instead lol. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy my Christmas present to you all! I'm sorry again that I couldn't use everyone's prompts… **

**000**

_01. Waking up on Christmas Eve_

"…chan…!"

"Dai-chan!"

"Shut the hell up…" Aomine muttered in response to the pestering calls. He heard a distant sigh, and then felt the weight on top of his hips shift slightly. He then felt smooth, slender fingers pinch his cheeks, and stretch them.

His eyes snapped open, and glared at the girl in front of him. She gave him a cheerful smile, annoying him further. It wasn't the first time he had woken up to find her casually straddling his hips and doing weird stuff to his face to wake him up. He did notice that today though, she seemed a lot more persistent than usual.

"Today's Christmas!" She told him as he took a sideways glance at the calendar hanging on his wall. His gaze flickered back to her face.

"It's Christmas _Eve_," he corrected her, placing his arms over one of his eyes, signifying that he was going to go back to sleep. "Mou, Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Wake up already…" She whined, placing her hand on his face again. He cringed, anticipating the usual flick or pinch. However, he soon found that she had started caressing his cheek instead. Her warm fingers ran gently along the soft skin underneath his eye, and then along his stiffening jaw line.

"…Satsuki, what are you doing?" Aomine asked bluntly, without opening his eyes. She continued her movements. Her hand glided over his forehead, brushing some of his dark blue locks back. She giggled as she passed a finger over his nose, and pressed lightly down on it. When he felt her fingers reluctantly touch his lips, his hand reached up to grip onto her wrist.

"Sastsuki, you're being annoying," he told her, glowering at her pouty expression.

"I just want Dai-chan to wake up. I want to spend Christmas Eve together. I brought pizza, fried chicken and cake," Momoi told him, hoping that would be enough to convince him to get up. He coolly rose an eyebrow at her.

"Did you make any of it?" He asked, causing her to puff her cheeks out in irritation. He chuckled sharply, muttering a short, "Just kidding."

"So, let's spend the whole day together? We can just be at the konatsu the entire time," she suggested, beaming happily and leaning forward. He merely stared at her. When she smiled at him like that, it always became difficult for him to reply. Not because he wasn't sure how to reply, but because when she smiled like that, he would forget how to _speak_. It was mesmerizing smile that she would direct only at him. It was a smile that he was sure only belonged to him. No one else had seen it before, he was positive; not Tetsu, or Kise, or anyone at Touou. It was a precious, precious smile, which belonged to a precious, precious person. When he realized that he had been staring at her, his face flushed lightly.

Aomine surprised her by abruptly tugging her towards him, and causing her to fall onto his chest, and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, and placed a hand behind her head. He began to relish in the warmth he was feeling.

"I want to stay here for a while," he told her. She laughed softly. "You're so spoiled. Ah, the food's going to get cold though," she pointed out, even though she had already started snuggling into his warm chest.

"That's why microwaves exist," Aomine replied carelessly, before reaching over and pulling the blanket over the both of them.

**000**

_02. Christmas Shopping_

"It's been a while since you've called me out, Aominecchi!" Kise said as he entered the coffee shop, where Aomine had commanded him to meet him. Many of the customers in the café turned to look at the blond, and a number of hushed whispers were heard. Aomine rolled his eyes, standing up from his seat.

"Let's get out of here before you gather up a crowd, Kise," he said gruffly, already exiting. Kise scrambled to follow after him.

"So, why did you call me? Does it have to do with…Momoicchi?" Kise questioned, teasingly whispering the pink-haired girl's name. Aomine glared crossly at him.

"Why would it?" He demanded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The pair continued to walk straight ahead, and Kise was beginning to wonder where exactly they were going. There was a long drag of silence before Aomine finally spoke up again.

"…What would be a good gift for a girl?"

Kise resisted the urge to laugh. _Really, you're so predictable, Aominecchi_, he thought.

"Ah, well…depends on who the girl is. Is it for your mom?" Kise inquired, smiling knowingly. He watched as Aomine opened his mouth, hesitated, and then shut it again. He then took in a deep breath and replied, "No."

"Then…for a classmate, maybe?" The blond continued, neatly tucking his mitten covered hands into the pockets of his coat. Aomine clicked his tongue in irritation.

"If you already know who it's for, then stop making fun of me," he snapped, stubbornly looking away and speeding up his walking pace. Kise jogged after him.

"Ehehe, it's funny though. So, you haven't gotten a present for Momoicchi yet?" He questioned. The other male silently shook his head, still looking quite annoyed. It was amusing to see Aomine looking so worried over a Christmas present, Kise decided.

"Momoicchi isn't the type who really cares about that stuff, you know? She likes Aominecchi a lot. Get her something you'll know she'll appreciate," Kise advised him. Aomine sighed heavily.

"That's the _problem_. I don't know what she would like," he answered back, glancing over at the store windows. They displayed stuffed toys, and roses, and shoes, but nothing that caught his eye and made him think, "That's something Satsuki would like."

"Let's just sit here and think for a bit," Kise said, grabbing Aomine by the back of his collar and forcing him to sit down at a nearby bench. "Now then…there has to be something you remember her talking about? Something she would like? Any implications…?" Kise started. When Aomine only responded by giving him a blank stare, he sighed.

"Okay then. Well, think about any repetitious moments," the blond told him. Aomine rose an eyebrow at him. He wasn't exactly sure what Kise meant by that, but after a few moments of thinking, something actually popped up.

"_I-it's so cold…" Momoi whimpered as Aomine opened his front door, letting her inside. She had her hands cupped over her mouth, breathing hot air onto them. The male rolled his eyes at her. _

"_You don't have to come over all the time, you know," he pointed out. She childishly glared at him. _

"_I wanted to see Dai-chan. And…walking in the snow is worth it."_

Aomine stood up abruptly. "I know what to get her," he muttered.

He had opted to buy her a thick, warm, burgundy-colored scarf. He wasn't entirely sure if she would like it, but he figured it would be enough to keep her warmer whenever she came to visit him.

While Aomine and Kise were walking back to his place, the blue-haired basketball ace was tensely beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing. He glanced down at the bag he had forced Kise to hold, since he said it would suit the blond's appearance more. "Oi. Kise."

"Aominecchi?" Kise asked, looking over at him. His eyes were cast stubbornly to the side, and his shoulders were still tensed up.

"…Do you think she'll like it?"

Kise's eyes widened. It wasn't Aomine's question that had surprised him; it was the expression on his face. It was stunningly pure, and filled with sheer anxiety. It was an expression that Kise had never seen on his face before. _Ah, Momoicchi…if you could see the look on Aominecchi's face right now…I'm sure you would laugh at it. _

Slowly, Kise smiled warmly at him, suppressing the need to laugh. "She'll definitely like it."

**000**

_03. Snowed in __**/**__ Sipping juice/tea/nutmeg (I chose hot chocolate though)_

_Spending the night at Auntie's house because it's snowing too hard. Hopefully, there's still some dinner in the fridge. Please stay safe and stay indoors. Love you —Okaa-san. _

Aomine sighed as he read over the text message from his mother. He moved the curtain to the side and saw that indeed, it was snowing way too hard. He felt a bit sorry for the people at the train station, since the train schedule would most likely be cancelled.

"Dai-chan, was that Auntie?"

He flinched. _That's right, __**she's**__ here_, he sighed, shaking his head. He turned around to face the girl that was currently snuggled up on his couch, wrapped in a bundle of fluffy blankets.

"Yeah, she's staying over at a relative's house," Aomine replied. "Ah, make sure you text your parents. Tell them you're staying over here for tonight," he told her. She rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" She questioned curiously. He pointed at the window. "It's snowing too much. I'm not walking you home. I wouldn't even let you walk out in that weather at all," he snapped. She giggled.

"You sound like a mom Dai-chan," she spoke fondly before burying her face into the blankets. He frowned, beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"This smells like you…" She whispered. He twitched in annoyance.

"Don't say stuff like that," he muttered, standing up and sitting back down next to her and in front of the TV.

"But it smells like you. It's nice…" Momoi continued, inhaling deeply. He could feel the heat rising up his neck.

"A…c-choo!" The girl let out a high pitched sneeze. He stared over at her in disbelief. "You're covered in so many blankets, but you're still cold?" He demanded. He couldn't really blame her though. He had on two thick jackets and he was still freezing. She nodded meekly in response to his question.

"It's really…c-cold…" Momoi murmured back, stuffing her face into the blankets. He stood up.

"Should I make hot chocolate?" Aomine questioned. She looked up from the blankets. It certainly was weird to hear any type of proposal from him. She smiled softly, and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'll help!" She told him, beginning to stand up. However, the moment the upper part of her body left the heated comfort of the blankets, she shivered and sank back. He scoffed in amusement, and Momoi was sure she spotted a genuine smile on his face.

"You're really stupid. I'll be right back," he told her, ruffling her hair before strolling into the kitchen. She heard him mutter a "ah, it's really, really cold," before she heard the clink of a pot being placed on the stove. She smiled to herself, imagining the scene of him pacing around the kitchen, making hot chocolate. She could stand up and look at the scene herself, but she knew she would be too cold to do that. Besides, she decided that her imagination provided her with enough.

_I really like Dai-chan_, she thought to herself as she glanced down at the carpet. She inhaled deeply, and smelled his distinct scent from the blankets once more. It was earthy, velvety, and just a bit minty. She wasn't really sure how to describe, but she knew that she enjoyed his scent.

When had she fallen so hard for him, she wondered vaguely. He was an idiot, and extremely dense. Even so, he could also be tender and strangely understanding. She wanted to stay by his side forever.

Aomine returned shortly, holding two large mugs full of hot chocolate and sweet, melting marshmallows. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting down.

"Get down here so you can drink it while it's still hot," he gestured over to her. She nodded and stood up, blankets and all, before plopping down next to him. She leaned her head forward and sipped some of the hot chocolate.

"This really warms up the soul," she sighed in content before drinking more. He scoffed once more. He gazed at her fondly, watching in amusement as she would drink, and then pull back once the chocolate would begin to burn her lips or tongue. He took a swig from his own cup, and sighed contently as the drink warmed up his body.

"Dai-chan."

The said male turned his head. She was looking at him intently, and it confused him.

"Here, here. Lean forward a bit," Momoi told him, gesticulating. He hesitantly did as he was told, although he was still puzzled. "…Like this?"

She nodded. "Close your eyes. There's something I want to see," she continued. He rose an eyebrow.

"Well, okay," Aomine muttered before shutting his eyes. He heard her hum in content. After five solid seconds, he felt tempted to just open his eyes again. However, his curiosity and confusion dispersed when he felt a soft, warm tap against his lips.

Her lips were extremely warm from the hot chocolate. He felt her press more persistently onto his lips. He smirked at the action before raising a hand and cupping one side of her face. His lips parted and his tongue slid out to lick her lips. He heard her squeak in surprise before she opened her mouth. His tongue pressed against her own, and they shuddered at the contact. Their tongues were hot from the drink, and it felt good to kiss her like that, he decided. He wondered if he should have her drink something hot every time before they kissed.

She finally pulled back, panting lightly. "I-I'm not cold anymore…" Momoi informed him shyly. Aomine smirked, looking smug. She glanced up at him quickly before hastily looking away. Then, she rose up and gave him a swift, light peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dai-chan," the pink-haired girl whispered. She quietly crawled into his lap before turning her attention back towards the hot chocolate. He placed his chin on top of her head before reaching over and bringing his cup of chocolate towards his lips.

"Merry Christmas."

**000**

_04. Christmas shopping (again!)_

"Dai-chan, what should I get for Tetsu-kun…? He's the only one I haven't gotten a present for yet," Momoi pondered. The two were currently strolling down the busy, crowded streets of the city, doing last minute Christmas shopping together.

Momoi was clutching onto a few bags, which contained the presents for Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise. Aomine was also holding onto a few bags, although a couple of them belonged to the pink-haired girl. He wasn't very good at buying presents, and had simply bought the Kiseki members some new basketball essentials, like wristbands and gift cards to sports stores.

"Does it really matter? Buy him a pillow or something," Aomine suggested with a yawn. All he wanted to do was go home and nap. She glared over at him.

"That's so lame, Dai-chan," she told him. They passed by a book store, and the girl took a few sudden steps backwards. He glanced back, sighing before following her into the store.

"I'm not really sure what type of book Tetsu-kun would want…do you think a gift card would be better?" Momoi asked, looking up at her childhood friend, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Sure, sure," he said back, pushing her towards the cash register so she could buy a gift card. He walked over towards the door, and glared at a group of high school boys who had started to ogle at the girl.

Finally, after Momoi had purchased the gift card, and Aomine had successfully intimidated the group of boys, the couple walked back out into the bustling streets.

It was an easy task for Aomine to maneuver himself around the sidewalks. He was extremely tall, so people always moved out of his way automatically, afraid to be stepped on or shoved to the ground. There was also the fact that his face had a permanent glare etched onto it. He was used to getting through tightly-packed crowds, and never had a problem with it.

Momoi, on the other hand, was having a significantly tougher time. "Ah, sorry," Momoi apologized for the umpteenth time as she bumped into yet another person. It took a while for Aomine to realize that Momoi wasn't walking by his side anymore, and was now a few meters behind him.

"Ah, jeez…" He muttered as he walked back towards her. "Dai-chan…" She whined, pouting as she looked up at him. The basketball ace rolled his eyes at her.

"It's your fault for being so tiny," he remarked. She looked down at the ground, childishly sulking.

"Here."

"Eh?" The girl snapped her gaze upwards to see that Aomine had extended his hand out to her. He was staring down at her and offering his hand, as if it were the most common thing in the world. Much to her unknowing, Aomine was actually feeling very embarrassed about the ordeal.

"J-just until we turn the corner," he told her as she grabbed onto his hand. _Damn it, I stuttered_, he thought to himself.

"Mhmm!" Momoi chirped happily. It became much easier for her to get through the crowd, thanks to Aomine's height. A smile graced her features when she noticed that the back of his ears had become red.

Somehow, the two had continued to hold hands, even after they had turned the corner.

**000**

_05. Mistletoe _

"Ahh, Momoi-chan looks stunning tonight, doesn't she?"

"Idiot, she always looks stunning!"

"Well, then she looks a lot more stunning than usual tonight!"

Momoi shifted uncomfortably as she overheard the loud comments behind her. She always disregarded them, but there was always something about them that still made her feel awkward. The girl currently had on a red dress that neatly complimented her curves, paired up with silver heels. The dress wasn't very low in the chest area, so she thought she wouldn't draw much attention.

She sighed, standing up and resigning to go get something light to eat from the dessert table.

"Ah, Momoi. Were you the one who arranged the decorations?" The said girl looked up to see Imayoshi smiling down towards her. She swept some hair behind her ear before nodding.

"Yes…Sakurai-kun and Wakamatsu-senpai helped out a bit too," she explained before picking up a slice of cheesecake. Imayoshi did the same.

"And where's Aomine? It's Touou's basketball club Christmas party, and the ace isn't even here," he pointed out with a small shrug. He had expected as much.

"Eh, well, he said he would show up late, or not at all," the pink-haired girl replied, laughing uncertainly. Imayoshi sighed lightly.

"Then, allow me to be in your company tonight," he volunteered politely. Momoi beamed at him, and the two took a table along with Wakamatsu, who was devouring everything in sight whilst ranting passionately about Aomine. The two were great company. Although Imayoshi always had a suspicious glint in his glasses, and you could never tell what he was thinking, he was surprisingly quite easy to talk to. And even though Wakamatsu could be gruff and straight forward at times, he was also fun to tease and make jokes with. Momoi decided that even though Aomine hadn't showed up at the Christmas party, she still had fun.

"Momoi-san, one of the decorations fell, and I forgot where it's supposed to go…I'm sorry…" Sakurai, who had been with some of the freshman benchwarmers, informed the pink-haired girl.

"Ah, okay. Let's go then. I'll be right back," Momoi said, excusing herself from the table. She followed Sakurai, who was dressed in a nice black suit, to the fallen decoration, which actually wasn't very far from her table. It was above the door of the gym and there was a ladder ready by the wall.

"I had a feeling this would fall down…" Momoi muttered, picking up the paper snowman. Sakurai climbed up onto the ladder, and the girl handed it to him.

"Okay, Sakurai-kun…it goes about…right there," the pink-haired girl said, pointing.

"Eh…here?" He questioned. "Mm…just a little bit more to the left…right there is good." Sakurai stuck it back onto the wall, making sure to press onto it firmly to reduce its chances of falling down again. He carefully stepped down from the ladder, accepting the hand Momoi had offered to him. The pair stepped back a bit to look up at the paper snowman, which had been perfectly positioned onto the wall again.

"Momoi! Sakurai! Look up!" Wakamatsu bellowed from the table. The two blinked up, and instantly flushed. By that time, everyone had heard Wakamatsu's shout, and all attention had been turned towards the two.

Momoi and Sakurai were currently looking up at mistletoe, hanging merrily from above the gym doors. Many of the people gathered in the room were either enthusiastically cheering, or mourning over the loss of Momoi's kiss. However, the cheers, especially Wakamatsu's, seemed to beat out the mourning.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sakurai was looking around in all directions, looking like he would faint at any moment. Momoi was mirroring his actions, looking extremely flustered. Although Sakurai was a very good friend, and significantly attractive, he was still someone she couldn't actually kiss.

"C'mon! It's tradition, you know?" Imayoshi called out, grinning mischievously. At that moment, all the good points that Momoi had gathered about him had been thrown out the window.

Momoi saw Sakurai gulp nervously. He turned towards her, and she jolted in her spot. "S-S-Sakurai-kun…?"

He blushed. He leaned in a bit to whisper, "J-j-just a kiss on the cheek would do, right?" She blinked in surprise, realizing that Sakurai had the same opinion about her that she had about him.

"I think it would be enough to satisfy them," she murmured back, nodding hastily. He smiled gently at her, and she couldn't help but smile and giggle back. The loud, persistent cheers of "Kiss!" could still be heard clearly in the background.

Sakurai leaned in towards her, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes closed, waiting for the touch of his lips on her cheek. The cheering grew louder. Wakamatsu watched in suspense, eyes wide.

With the way Sakurai was positioning his face, it appeared as if he would kiss the girl on the lips. However, he had planned that, with careful timing, he would turn his face and give her a light peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Momoi was beginning to feel a surreal atmosphere. The cheers were starting to create a strange buzz in her ears, and she could feel her head swimming. She took in a soft breath, continuing to wait for Sakurai to make his move. She felt a warm breath over her lips, and felt her eyes shut tighter. Instead of feeling the expected kiss on her cheek, she felt soft lips press onto her own.

She nearly snapped her eyes open. However, she quickly realized that the lips kissing her didn't belong to Sakurai. The lips she felt were extremely familiar. They were soft, yet rough at the same time, and contained a subtle taste of spear mint. She also realized that the small, warm hand on her shoulder was gone, and that instead, there was a large, cold hand cupping her cheek.

The person kissing her drew back, and Momoi instantly opened her eyes, knowingly whispering, "Dai-chan." The gym had grown quiet. However, after some claps from an amused looking Imayoshi, everyone else broke out into cheers once more.

It was indeed Aomine standing before her, looking smug and annoyed at the same time. He had just arrived from outside, which explained why his hand had felt so cold. The pink-haired girl also noticed that Sakurai was currently sprawled out on the floor, looking stunned. The girl sighed, shooting Aomine an accusatory look.

"Dai-chan, what did you do?" She asked tiredly, helping Sakurai up. He made a short 'tch' sound, scratching the back of his head.

"I was walking here when I saw that damn Sakurai about to _kiss_ you," Aomine snapped. "And…?" Momoi asked, glaring up at him. Sakurai was visibly shaking next to her, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"So…I kind of pushed him off of you and took his place. As if I was going to let _him_ have you," he explained, flickering his eyes towards the brown-haired boy, who flinched.

"I-I'm very sorry, Aomine-san!" Sakurai declared, bowing down many times before running off towards Imayoshi and Wakamatsu, who gave him comforting pats on the back.

"Anyway, c'mon, let's go," Aomine told her, taking a firm hold of her wrist. She stayed planted in her spot, causing him to turn around and look at her questionably.

"You just got here though, didn't you? It's only twenty minutes until the countdown for Christmas," the pink-haired girl pointed out, frowning. He stared at her before sighing.

"I came here to pick you up," he told her bluntly. She blinked in surprise. "…eh?"

"We're doing the Christmas countdown at my place, not with these annoying shits," he muttered, already beginning to turn around again. She pulled him back again.

"D-Dai-chan, we can't just _leave_"—

"We'll be fine over here," Imayoshi called out, causing the two to look behind them. He nudged Wakamatsu, who grudgingly told them, "Yeah, it's annoying because it's Aomine, but we'll be fine." The rest of the basketball club members nodded, also telling them it was okay for her to go.

"We'll be sure to clean up afterwards," Sakurai spoke up. The basketball club members, including Imayoshi and Wakamatsu, coughed uncertainly into their hands at Sakurai's comment. Momoi smiled at them.

"Okay…thanks you guys!" She told them. "Merry Christmas!" She called out before she was forced out of the gym by Aomine, who had been waiting impatiently the entire time.

"Geez…they're all so annoying," he told her. He was still holding her by her wrist, she noticed. She watched as he tensed when she reached over and grabbed onto his hand. She giggled when she spotted his ears glowing red.

"I don't think they're annoying at all, but I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with only you, Dai-chan," Momoi told him, smiling warmly. He clicked his tongue.

"If you say things like that, I'll eat you," he muttered, causing her to hit his upper arm. He smirked before giving her hand a light, tender squeeze.

_There's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with than __**you**__. _

**A/N: I'm so glad I finished this in time! I was a bit hesitant about writing a prompt for 'mistletoe' because so much could go wrong with that, since mistletoe scenes are usually painfully cliché. I tried making it seem a bit 'unique,' so I hope I at least did some justice to the prompt hahaha. **

**As for the two Christmas shopping prompts, I wanted there to be a segment where Aomine was worrying over what to buy for Momoi, with either Kise or Kuroko. But at the same time, I also wanted there to be a scene where Dai-chan coolly says "here" while extending his hand out towards Momoi-chan, and then proceeds to help her get through a crowd LOL. So, I'm a bit sorry for that. **

**Also, there was that hot chocolate kiss scene for the people who wanted a little bit of 'spice.' The thing I regret most is the fact that I wasn't able to include all of the Kiseki in any of the segments. Kise was the only one who made it through haha.  
**

**So yes, that's all for this long note. I hope you enjoyed this segmented one shot, and I hope you all have a safe, and happy Christmas! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well...this isn't exactly AoMomo. But I love Kagami, and after reading a few doujins and seeing a few fanarts of KagaMomo, I instantly fell in love with the pairing. I'm sorry, hahaha. Also, thank you for 100 reviews! You guys are the absolute best!  
**

**title: me, tai-chan, and dai-chan  
rating: t  
themes: childhood friends, ahomine and bakagami, aomomo and kagamomo **

"Okay, if I win this one, you're treating us to Maji," Kagami said, dribbling the ball harshly and excitedly against the pavement. Aomine, who was standing in front of him, ready to block him, grinned in response.

"Heh. Alright then. Let's go," he replied, completely confident that he would win. Kagami only pivoted his foot before an extremely familiar voice called out their names. The two flinched.

"Tai-chan! Dai-chan!"

The red head quickly stopped dribbling the ball, and the pair turned towards the voice.

"Oh, it's Satsuki," Aomine stated, standing up straight and watching as the girl happily bounded towards them. She swung her arms behind her back, and Kagami placed a hand on her head before gently ruffling her pink locks.

"What's up?" He asked casually, tucking the basketball underneath his arm.

"It's getting late, isn't it? You two have been out here for a pretty long time. If you keep playing, your sweat will give you guys fevers," Momoi pointed out, proceeding to take out towels from the backpack she had brought along with her.

The two teens gratefully accepted the towels, both beginning to wipe off the sweat that had formed on their brows and forehead.

"We were just about a play one more one-on-one, to see who would treat who to Maji," Kagami explained to her. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes at them.

"That's what you _say_. But 'one more' almost always translates to 'ten more,'" she told them, placing her hands on her hips. Aomine heaved out a long sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then, whatever. Kagami, we're going to your place so you can cook us dinner," the tan basketball ace decided, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kagami snapped his gaze towards him, glaring without completely meaning to.

"Hah? Why do I have to"—

"Oh, yay! Can I help cook too, Tai-chan?" Momoi asked, standing up on her toes and staring at Kagami with large, dark pink orbs. Kagami's complaints instantly ceased as he glanced down at the excited pink-haired girl. Aomine rose an eyebrow at him, with an expression that clearly said, "If you make her disappointed, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, I guess," Kagami finally replied, watching in amusement as the girl let out a short, happy cheer. Aomine cast Kagami another stare before looking towards the pink-haired girl, who was too busy being excited about cooking.

The trio has been together since preschool. Originally, it had been Aomine and Momoi who had become friends first, since they lived close to each other and their parents were friends. During kindergarten, a Japanese student from America had transferred in. Initially, Aomine and the other boys had hated him because the girls seemed to be amazed and amused with Kagami. Momoi became the closest to him, since they shared a mutual love for basketball. When Aomine realized this, he eventually grew to become fond of the red head.

In middle school, the three of them had been put into different classes. However, they only seemed to become closer in the process. Aomine and Kagami signed up for the basketball club without any second thoughts, and had forced Momoi into becoming the manager of the team. Akashi had no complaints, since Momoi was good at gathering data and making predictions.

Aomine and Kagami, along with Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Kuroko became known as the Generation of Miracles during middle school. Aomine and Kagami would alternate on the starter position, with Kuroko already being the phantom sixth player.

Momoi was astounded at how easily the team won the nationals. Either way, she was proud that she was involved with them. Even now, the pair never ceased to amaze her.

In high school, they somehow ended up in the same class, along with Kuroko. It was definitely a struggle, but after an infinite amount of tutoring from Kuroko and Momoi (and the help of Midorima's legendary rolling pencil), both Aomine and Kagami managed to pass the entrance exam.

High school became extremely lively, and Momoi was sure that if all of the Generation of Miracles had enrolled in the same high school, things would have been even more chaotic.

It wasn't at all uncommon to see the three walking and happily conversing down the halls together, often accompanied by Kuroko. The trio walked to school, and back home together. They were together so often that even the teachers recognized their friendship, and would often have one of them deliver the handouts when one of the three were absent.

They were sure that nothing would go wrong. But the others knew that they were naïve to think that they could always be together as a group.

**000**

"I'm tired," Aomine muttered, dropping his head onto the table. Across from him, Kagami was still focusing on his textbook, but looked as if he would also give up soon.

"You guys can do this! And don't give up so soon, Dai-chan," Momoi sighed. He glanced up at her, glaring.

"Just give me back my Mai-chan photo album," he demanded gruffly. Momoi grimaced in disgust.

"I don't know why you're so entertained by those," she muttered. "Tai-chan doesn't look at any of that stuff," she pointed out, crossing her arms. Aomine scoffed loudly.

"You wouldn't know that. Anyway, I'm going home now. I have a headache from all this studying," he sighed, standing up and collecting his things. Momoi stood up quickly with a look of protest in her eyes.

"You just got here thirty minutes ago!" She exclaimed. "You guys have to pass this test…or else the basketball club…I _promised_…" Momoi told him, frowning. Aomine stopped walking at that. With a sound of frustration, he turned around to glare at her. Her eyes were glossy, her cheeks were red, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"…Move over, Kagami," Aomine said gruffly as he sat back down at the table. When he snuck a glance at the pink-haired girl, she was beaming gratefully at him. He rolled his eyes. "Aomine, this…" Kagami muttered, pointing at the math problem he had been trying to decipher while the other two had been arguing.

"Oi. Help us out with this problem, Satsuki," Aomine demanded. "Ah, please," Kagami added hastily. The girl giggled, using a hand to muffle the sound.

"Alright," she told them, smiling warmly as she took the space between them and sat down.

**000**

"We won! Let's go celebrate!" Koganei cheered, pumping a fist into the air. The rest of the Seirin team cheered with him enthusiastically. Kagami and Aomine were displaying one of their rare acts of friendship, and had an arm wrapped around the other's shoulder.

"Does everyone…have enough money?" Riko asked, reluctant to burst everyone's bubble. Kiyoshi dug into his pockets, only to come up with a few coins of yen. Hyuuga sighed, not even wanting to check how much money he had. The others sweat dropped, and all glanced nervously at each other.

"Ah, this always happens," Koganei complained. "…Party at Kagami's place?" He proposed meekly. The mentioned red head glared harshly over at him.

"No way. We did that last time, and all of you left a huge mess," he shot back, ignoring Koganei's pouting cat-like face.

In the end, the team decided to split up and celebrate in groups. Koganei and some of the other second years decided to go to Mitobe's house, along with a few of the benchwarmers. Riko and Hyuuga would go to Kiyoshi's place, and of course, Kuroko, Aomine and Momoi would go to Kagami's. Riko suggested that they would celebrate as a team later on, when they all had a bit more time and money.

"Tetsu-kun! You looked so cool today!" Momoi cooed, smiling at the blue-haired boy. He smiled back at her, looking just a little embarrassed at the compliment. "Thank you, Momoi-san," he replied back.

"Tai-chan, Dai-chan, you two looked like idiots," the pink-haired girl told the other two, who were also expecting compliments. Aomine scoffed and Kagami muttered, "Why is it always Kuroko."

"Anyway, Tai-chan, make sure to cook something good and— choo!" The girl sneezed into her hands before sniffling. She shivered as a chill hit her and ran up her spine. "Mou…" She whimpered, rubbing her small hands together in an attempt to garner some warmth.

Both Kagami and Aomine glanced down at her, and both had already proceeded to unzip their Seirin jackets.

"**Here**."

The two simultaneously offered their jackets to her. Aomine twitched in annoyance and turned to glare at Kagami, who was already returning a cross stare. Momoi was frantically watching them, not knowing whether to accept one jacket, or both.

"Hey, I started offering it first. _Back off_," Aomine hissed the last sentence, so Momoi wouldn't hear it. The red head grit his teeth together. "Huh? Why would she wear _your_ jacket? It stinks, and it's probably all sweaty right now"—

"You two shouldn't leave a girl cold," Kuroko spoke up. The pair whipped around to see Kuroko gently wrapping his own jacket around the pink-haired girl, who was blushing and thanking him. There was a mischievous glint in Kuroko's eyes that irritated the two of them.

"_Ku-ro-ko_…" Kagami spoke in a threatening tone. "Tetsu, you bastard," Aomine said with malicious grin. However, Kuroko only returned their frightening expressions with a blank stare, which was possibly even more frightening.

Momoi wrapped the jacket more tightly around her body, beaming fondly at the scene before her.

**000**

"Tai-chan, Dai-chan! Look what I found!" Momoi called out as she jogged into the room, carrying a thick photo album. Kagami's face instantly reddened, and he hastily sat up, throwing his Basketball Monthly magazine to the floor.

"You went through my stuff!" He bellowed, pointing at her. Aomine rose an eyebrow, with a look that told him to elaborate on why he was acting so embarrassed. "I hid that at the bottom of my underwear drawer…" He muttered, growing more florid by the second.

"Again? Satsuki, don't you know what privacy is?" Aomine demanded, crossing his arms. She puffed her cheeks out.

"It's fine. You guys are too self-conscious. Anyway, let's look through this!" The pink-haired girl said enthusiastically, sitting down between them and opening the old photo album. The spine cracked, signifying that it hadn't been opened in years. Aomine and Kagami leaned in towards the photo album, looking curious.

"This was from kindergarten…" Momoi murmured as her fingers brushed gently along the photo. It displayed Kagami, Aomine, and Momoi during the school play. Because the two boys had fought over who would play the prince, the teacher had decided that they would both be princes, and rescue Momoi (the princess) from the evil witch. The two were both wearing crowns, and holding up styrofoam swords. Even though they were supposed to be collaborating together, it still looked as if they had actually been competing.

Momoi giggled softly, and the two boys flushed in embarrassment. "That was fun, wasn't it? And oh, this," Momoi continued, pointing at a picture where they were all sitting together at a small table, making gingerbread houses for Christmas. Aomine burst out laughing. Momoi had a perfectly constructed gingerbread house, while Aomine's was a complete wreck. However, even though Kagami was sitting with them at the table, his gingerbread house was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were brown crumbs plastered all over his face.

"I remember that. Bakagami, you ate all the parts for your gingerbread house," Aomine said, still shaking a bit from laughter. Next to him, Momoi was also giggling. Kagami blushed again, out of sheer embarrassment.

"Eh? Why was Dai-chan crying in this picture?" The pink-haired girl inquired, pointing at the next photo, which displayed Aomine as a child, crying uncontrollably. Aomine glared harshly at the picture.

"Ah, that was when he got stung by a bee. See?" Kagami reminded them, pointing at the bump on Aomine's arm in the picture. Aomine sighed heavily as Momoi began laughing again.

"And then that," Momoi spoke up, pointing at the following picture. "That was when we kissed it to try and make it better," she told them, looking fondly at the photo where she was gently kissing Aomine's arm. The child version of Kagami was also seen gingerly blowing on the wound.

Aomine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Can we stop looking at these old pictures now? At least go to the more recent ones," he suggested, already beginning to hastily turn the pages.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun was so good at taking pictures!" Momoi said, staring at all the candid shots of them in middle school.

"Well, yeah, because he's freaking invisible," Kagami muttered, glowering.

"We ate at Maji a lot," Aomine pointed out as Momoi flipped past three entire pages of photos taken at Maji Burger. They mainly featured Kagami stuffing his face with french fries and burgers, courtesy of Kuroko.

There were also a few photos where Momoi and Kise had created a "french fry game," where two people would eat from each end of the same fry; the exact mirror of the pocky game. Akashi and Murasakibara had been forced to play the game. However, Murasakibara ended up taking the entire fry for himself. There was a photo where Momoi and Kise had tried the game themselves. The two were eating the same fry and showing peace signs towards the camera, despite how close their faces were to each other. Kagami and Aomine glared at the picture, and Kagami wondered vaguely why he had even put that picture in the album.

"I think this one's my favorite," Momoi told them, beaming as she pointed at a picture of the three of them napping against each other. It had been during lunch at Teikou, on top of the school roof. Momoi was in the center, with Aomine and Kagami both using the top of her head as their pillow. The weather had been nice, and all of them had been tired out from exams that day.

Kagami and Aomine said nothing as they stared at the photo. It was a nice photo, and it clearly displayed their unique friendship, however…

_I like Satsuki_, Kagami and Aomine thought simultaneously.

Momoi looked up at the pair, smiling. "Let's make more good memories, okay?" She asked, completely enlightened by the photos. The two forced themselves to smile back.

"Yeah…" They muttered in response, watching as Momoi gently closed the book and then stood up to return it to its spot. They quietly stared after her.

_How naïve. _

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last! Also, a second season of Kurobas has been announced! I'm really, really excited!  
**

**See you next week?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I guess I lied when I said "next week would be the last chapter," because apparently, this isn't the last chapter! People started requesting things, and well, I don't like to leave people hanging. So maybe there will be two and or three more chapters. **

**title: healing  
rating: t  
themes: needles, nurse Momoi**

Aomine's fear of bees was known to all of the Kiseki members. They enjoyed teasing him about it, and it irritated the basketball ace to no end. The worst situation had been when Kuroko had lied to Aomine that there was a bee in his hair. Aomine had spent the next ten minutes sprinting around the gym, cursing and yelling at them all to get the bee off of him.

However, what they didn't know was that Aomine also had a fear of _needles_. It was the closest possible identical thing to bee stings. After being stung by a bee as a child, he dreaded going to the doctor, primarily because of the possibility of needing a shot.

It was a bit amusing to Momoi, especially since she was the only one who knew about this certain fear. She had spent the last few years accompanying him to the doctor, just to put him at ease. His mother had found that Momoi was quite effective in soothing him. But of course, just her presence enough wasn't enough to cease his fear of needles.

"I don't want it! It'll hurt more than a bee sting!" An eight year old Aomine cried out, holding his hands out. The nurse gave his mother a look of both amusement and uncertainty, which his mother returned with a knowing smile.

"Daiki-san, it won't hurt that much. It'll only be a tiny pinch, I promise," the nurse told him, smiling gently. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, and Aomine's mother swiftly reached over to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Daiki-kun, you're brave aren't you? Look, Satsuki-chan is here. Everything will be okay," she said, pointing over at the pink-haired girl, who was gazing at her childhood friend with a look of concern in her eyes. Aomine reluctantly glanced over at her, ashamed at the fact that he had almost burst out crying.

"Then…Satsuki, come here and let me hold your hand," he commanded. The eight year old Momoi nodded as she trotted obediently over to him. His cheeks reddened as he grabbed onto her hand. The girl giggled, smiling fondly at him.

"Okay, Daiki-san, I'll do it now, okay?" The nurse said gently. She gingerly rubbed Aomine's upper arm with a wipe before holding up the syringe. Aomine gulped nervously, watching the needle in anticipation.

His grip on Momoi's hand tightened considerably and his eyes squeezed shut as the needle pressed into his skin. After a few seconds, the needle came out, and the child let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Dai-chan?" Momoi questioned seriously, staring up at her friend with wide, dark pink orbs. He laughed shortly as he squeezed her hand. "Yeah. …Thanks," Aomine replied gratefully.

"You'll be even more brave next time, won't you, Daiki-san?" The nurse inquired, beaming as she placed a band aid over where the needle had punctured his skin. Aomine grinned, nodding triumphantly.

"Yeah!"

**000**

"S-Sastuki, don't do this to me," Aomine pleaded, shuddering as he watched her. The girl whipped around, glaring lightly at him. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Dai-chan, do you have to do this every time?" Momoi asked haughtily, sighing. He gulped. He knew that he had an appointment at the clinic today to receive a shot. What he didn't know was that it would be _Momoi_ giving it to him. That was probably the last thing he wanted.

"Momoi, what's taking so long?" Midorima demanded as he walked into the room. Aomine's brow twitched.

"Oi, Midorima! At least knock first," he exclaimed, glowering at him. Midorima rolled his eyes, promptly ignoring his declaration. His gaze fixed back on the pink-haired girl, who was currently holding up a syringe. The needle glistened at the tip, and Aomine felt a chill run up his spine.

"There are many patients waiting outside," Miodrima told the girl, flickering a threatening stare over at Aomine as he shifted his glasses up. Momoi nodded.

"Sorry, Midorin. _Someone's_ being a bit difficult," the pink-haired girl bit out, walking towards Aomine.

"Well, just get him over with," the green-haired doctor instructed before shutting the door. Momoi smiled over at Aomine, who was slowly beginning to inch away. She held up the syringe.

"This'll only feel like a tiny pinch, sir," she told him, smiling playfully. His face visibly paled by a few shades. Momoi rubbed Aomine's upper arm with a cleaning wipe and then slowly leaned forward and tenderly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I can't hold your hand while giving you the shot, but I hope that will make you brave, Dai-chan," Momoi said, smiling. He sighed before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright. Give it to me," Aomine commanded, offering her his arm. She held onto his arm, lifted up the needle, and then poked it into his skin. He flinched slightly as she pushed onto the syringe. After all the fluid had been pushed in, she placed the syringe in the disposal container and went to retrieve a band aid.

Aomine let out a long sigh as he leaned back. _That hurt_, he thought.

"I don't know why you get so scared every time, Dai-chan," the pink-haired girl told him, giggling as she applied the basketball-patterned sticker out the wound. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glanced over at her. Instinctively, his eyes loomed over her chest area, and then trailed over her exposed thighs.

"…Did I ever tell you that you look really hot in your nurse uniform?" Aomine bluntly blurted out.

"No, but I suppose it's nice to know," Momoi replied, already very used to his compliments, whether they were vulgar or not. She reached out for the doorknob, and squeaked in surprise when she found herself being pulled back by the arm. Her back collided into Aomine's waiting chest. A large hand rested on her thigh, and she shivered.

"Dai-chan, I'm working right now," the pink-haired girl reminded him in an irritated tone. He turned her around so she could face him, and placed his hands on her waist. His expression was pouty, and nearly child-like.

"I should get a reward for getting a shot, shouldn't I? I didn't complain as much," Aomine pointed out stubbornly. Momoi glanced nervously over at the door, as if Midorima would storm in at any moment.

"W-well…" That hesitation was enough permission in his eyes, and Aomine immediately dipped his head down and captured her lips, while slowly unzipping the uniform at the back.

**000**

"What's taking them so long?" Midorima muttered to himself as he strode over to the room, glaring all the while. Again, without knocking, he angrily turned the doorknob and burst into the room.

He very much wished he hadn't.

**A/N: …Poor Midorin. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very late update! It's been over a month since I've updated…but I promise that it wasn't intentional at all. Hopefully, this will make up for it? This is also sort of to fulfill patrengkee's request for a "classic argument." I don't think I did a very good job of incorporating that here, but I hope it will suffice lol.  
**

**title: in which aomine and momoi didn't start out as childhood friends  
rating: t  
themes: non-childhood friend au**

Aomine somehow always felt that there was something missing from his life. That exact thought never failed to cross his mind whenever he found himself browsing the shelves of a sports store or eating at Maji Burger all by his lonesome. He usually convinced himself that he didn't care, but often times, his thoughts won out.

Of course, he had Kuroko and Kise, and all the other Miragen members. They gave him plenty of company, and although he would never admit it verbally, he truly enjoyed being around them. However, they had their own lives and important people, and they would probably never be enough to completely fill the empty chasm in his life.

**000**

"This is Momoi Satsuki. She'll be a new manager from now on. Treat her with respect," Akashi said strictly, crossing his arms. He looked over at the pink-haired girl, with a stare that prodded her to introduce herself.

"I hope we can get along in the future," Momoi told the basketball team standing in front of her. She bowed down before looking back up and beaming at them. A majority of the boys were rendered silent, and many hushed whispers of, "she's totally hot," and "wow," were soon distributed here and there.

"Now that that's established, get back to practice," the red head captain commanded sternly. "Third string, you're going to the weight room again," Akashi told them before walking off with the said group.

Meanwhile, Aomine had busied himself by intently observing the new, pink-haired manager. She gently brushed some hair behind her ear as she glanced down at the clipboard she was clutching onto. He stared thoughtlessly at her throughout that motion, mesmerized. Her body was small, and supple, and sinuous, and her _chest_—

He let out a low hum of approval before a grin worked its way onto his face. Aomine eagerly nudged the petite, blue-haired boy next to him, who looked up with a questioning expression.

"Tetsu, that girl is definitely my type."

**000**

"Tetsu, that girl is definitely _not_ my type," Aomine grit out as he stomped towards him, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck with a small towel. Kuroko looked up at him tiredly, suppressing a sigh.

After a couple months of getting to know each other, Aomine realized that Momoi was a pain to deal with. Even though she looked humble, sweet and lovable, he had found that she was possibly the most annoying girl he had ever associated himself with.

"She literally does nothing but _nag_," the basketball ace complained as he took a seat next to Kuroko on the bench. He sighed heavily as he leaned back and spread the towel over his eyes.

Slacking off was one of Aomine's greatest hobbies. It was his core principal in life to slack off. However, the pink-haired girl would not hear any of that. Whenever the ace skipped practice to snooze on the rooftop, she would show up, quite viciously demanding that he go to practice. The first few times, he had angrily refused, and she had stomped off with an irritated huff. But lately, he found that she was quickly becoming more and more resistant to his excuses.

Aomine had various places around the school where he liked to sleep during lunch and practice. Yet somehow, the girl knew every single one of them, all lodged into that ridiculous data base of hers.

When he thought that he could trick her by napping in an entirely different place (somewhere in the science building, where he hardly ever stepped foot), she had still managed to find him. He realized at that time that she could easily predict someone's actions, and not only when it came to basketball, apparently.

He had been pissed off beyond belief. He heavily suspected that Akashi had some hand in the matter, but that still didn't excuse the fact that he greatly despised the pink-haired girl. And although it was obvious that Momoi had a love for the sport of basketball, that didn't make her appear any less annoying in his eyes.

"Momoi-san is a very admirable person," Kuroko commented, glancing over at Aomine, who snapped his gaze over to him, glaring.

"Admirable my ass," he hissed as he stood up and stomped off into the court. He easily spotted the girl standing next to Akashi, discussing the plans for the upcoming game. He clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Satsuki, have you finished the predictions for our next opponents?" Aomine heard Akashi question as he strolled by. The girl flipped a few pages on her clipboard to check something before briefly shaking her head and replying apologetically, "Almost. There are still a few I need to finish."

"Then please finish them as soon as possible, Satsuki," Akashi said calmly and professionally before walking off towards the clubroom. Aomine scoffed.

"Yeah, _Satsuki_," Aomine said teasingly as he brushed passed her. The girl tensed up before whipping around, glaring at him.

"Don't call me that," she told him, almost whining. The last thing she wanted was for someone like him to start familiarizing himself with her. He blinked before looking back at her. A small grin spread out across his face as he realized that he had finally found something that he could freely use to pester her.

"What was that, _Satsuki_?" He asked, casually stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched in mild amusement as she puffed her cheeks out. "Stop that, Aomine-kun," she said, trying her best to keep calm.

He turned around again and waved a hand at her. "Don't forget to finish your work, _Satsuki_," Aomine told her with a smirk. "Mou…" She whispered, glowering at his back profile. There was no way she was going to let him walk away just like that. She sucked in a quick breath.

"Be quiet, Dai-chan!" Momoi called out. At that, Aomine froze before whipping around, gritting his teeth. "You…what kind of stupid nickname is that?" He demanded, walking back towards her. She smiled playfully at his response.

"Hmm…isn't it cute though, _Dai-chan_?" She questioned, innocently swinging her arms behind her. He scoffed gruffly.

"You're seriously annoying," Aomine told her as he reached up, pinching her cheeks before stretching her face out, causing her to go into a fit of, "Stupid Dai-chan, stupid Dai-chan, stupid Dai-chan."

Ever since that day, he found himself willingly going to practice more often.

**000**

"Oi, Satsuki. Go with me to buy new basketball shoes today," Aomine said, displaying his recently broken shoe. After he had started calling her by her first name as a joke, he found that he couldn't really address her by anything else. Likewise, she had become accustomed to calling him "Dai-chan."

"No, I'm busy," she replied shortly, not even sparing him a glance from her clipboard. He watched as she hastily jotted some things down onto a chart. She certainly looked quite busy, but that wasn't even to stop Aomine.

"But you know my shoe size and favorite brand, don't you? And don't you know which stores sell my type?" He demanded, frowning. She sighed in response before finally looking up at him.

"I do, but I'm sure you can do it yourself. Here, I'll just write down which stores you should go to"—

"Go with me," Aomine interrupted, grabbing onto her wrist before she could write anything else down. He glared directly into her defiant eyes for nearly a minute before she finally caved. He grinned, knowing that somewhere in her mind, she just couldn't leave him alone.

Buying the basketball shoes had taken nearly no time at all, which could be attributed to the fact that the pink-haired girl was with him. After purchasing the shoes, they went to Maji Burger, since he had started to complain about his hunger. They ate their meal through pointless arguments and short conversations. But still, Aomine couldn't help but feel that he enjoyed her company.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but why did you decide to become manager of the basketball club anyway?" Aomine inquired as he effortlessly swung the bag of basketball shoes over his shoulder. He walked along the sidewalk slowly, awaiting her answer.

"I feel like if I tell you, you'll laugh at me," Momoi replied reluctantly, pouting slightly. He scoffed. "I probably won't care either way," he pointed out, glancing down at her. He found that under the dim lights of the street lights, her eyes emitted a bright, pink glow. His gaze hastily fixed back onto the darkened path ahead of them. She was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking again.

"There was…someone I admired a lot," she admitted hesitantly before looking up fondly at the star littered night sky. Aomine rose an eyebrow at her reply.

"Was it Tetsu? I'd be surprised if you even noticed that he was on the team," Aomine told her, tilting his head to the side. To his surprise, she lightly shook her head. He realized that their walking pace was beginning to slow down even more, but he couldn't be bothered to wonder why.

"No, but I do think that Tetsu-kun is really cool," Momoi said with a smile. He let out a short, confused hum.

"Then it must've been Kise. Don't tell me you're just another freaking _fan girl_," Aomine sighed in disappointment, glowering over at her. Her eyes flickered dangerously over to him, offended.

"No, it's wasn't because of Ki-chan," Momoi snapped, slightly irritated. He looked up, pondering.

"Then, Akashi?"

"Nope."

"…Murasakibara?"

"Still wrong."

"Don't tell me you joined because of that damn, creepy _four-eyes_"—

"It wasn't because of Midorin either," the pink-haired girl huffed out loudly. "I can't believe you haven't realized it yet…" She whispered, and he was beginning to wonder why her voice had suddenly become so hushed. When he looked down at her, he was astonished to see that her cheeks were tinted with a shy, red color.

"Oi…" He muttered.

"There's still one person you haven't mentioned," Momoi informed, refusing to look at him. He gave her a questioning stare.

"Wait, what…" Aomine murmured. At that moment, a thought crossed his mind, and his eyes widened in stark realization. He stopped walking, and she stopped beside him. His throat was dry from the shock, but he still found himself speaking.

"You thought that _I_ was cool?" The basketball ace demanded in disbelief. He watched as she timidly nodded back. "So…you really are just a fan girl," he joked, causing her to look up at him with a short whine of, "Dai-channn."

"What'd you like about me? My ass?" Aomine continued teasing her. She glared at him before admitting, "Everything." She turned her face away from him, suddenly embarrassed.

Aomine hadn't realized until that time that he had been blushing. He scratched the back of his head, muttering a short, "Damn…" He took in a deep breath, but the heat on his face didn't disappear.

He finally sighed, gazing at her back profile. It was evident by the way her shoulders were tensed up that she was also quietly blushing. He lightly tapped the back of her head with his fist, vaguely thinking that she was more trouble than she was worth.

"…Idiot."

**A/N: Please don't kill me for being late hahaha. I have no idea when my next update will be, but hopefully it won't as late as this one was! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just a shorty this week. Not much action goes on in this one hahaha, but I wanted to incorporate Kuroko, and it just ended up being like this. **

**title: weekly routine  
rating: t (+?) (language)  
themes: annoying ahomine **

Kuroko Tetsuya knew Aomine very well. They had been close, former teammates after all. He knew Aomine's habits and tendencies like the back of his hand. That being said, he also knew that whenever Aomine showed up at his front door, completely unannounced, he was there either to play basketball, or to complain about his pink-haired girlfriend. And so, naturally, Kuroko had been unsurprised when he opened to the door to see Aomine standing there, glaring at him.

Since Aomine was dressed in casual clothes, Kuroko could only assume that he was there because of the latter reason. Suppressing a sigh, he moved to the side so that Aomine could drag himself inside. He muttered an irritated, "sorry for the intrusion," as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on top of Kuroko's living room couch.

Kuroko drifted off into the kitchen, leaving Aomine to sulk in the living room. The blue-haired boy returned shortly, holding a bowl of chips and a soft drink. Aomine accepted them quietly, munching angrily on the snack.

"Whose fault was it?" Kuroko finally inquired after a long pause of listening to the sound of crunching chips. Aomine scoffed loudly as he snapped open the can of soda. The soda spewed out of the can, which wasn't much of a surprise to Kuroko. As long as the soda didn't touch the carpet, he didn't mind.

"Fucking _shit_"—

"Please calm down, Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed, handing his former teammate a few napkins so he could dry off the table. After that had been done, the tan basketball ace resumed his glaring and sulking.

"As if it was _my_ fault," he muttered. "All she does is _nag_," Aomine continued. His eyes flickered dangerously over to Kuroko, who tried his best not to appear bored. "And don't you go saying that it's 'because she cares about me,' or some other crap like that," he snapped, irritated.

"What would you like me to say, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko questioned, almost sarcastically, reaching over to the bowl of chips, which the other male hastily nudged towards him when he noticed that his reach wasn't quite long enough.

"I don't know. Just don't take her side, like you always do," he ground out, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"It's usually your fault though," Kuroko reminded him. "Damn it, Tetsu. You're not making me feel any better," Aomine replied, almost childishly. He crossed his arms.

"This time was different. I promise. She didn't nag this time, but she was still annoying as hell," he insisted, taking a quick swig out of his can of soda. Kuroko rose an eyebrow at that. His look basically told Aomine to continue with his explanation.

The man clicked his tongue in irritation. He looked embarrassed to speak, and until Aomine's explanation, Kuroko had absolutely no idea why. The other man snuck a hesitant glance at him before letting out a deep breath.

"…I told her that I love her, and _she kicked me in the balls_," he finally admitted. It took a good deal of will power for Kuroko not to laugh or let out a small, "_Pft_." Aomine immediately sensed that, and glared over at him. "Don't laugh at my pain, Tetsu. It seriously hurt," he warned.

"Momoi-san isn't the type to do that for no reason," the blue-haired boy pointed out, still shaking a bit from his attempt not to laugh. The other frowned.

"You did something," Kuroko accused bluntly, causing Aomine to flinch. He scratched the back of his head, sighing heavily. "Well…" He trailed off uncertainly. His companion gave him a frighteningly blank stare, which practically forced the explanation out of his mouth.

"I was _probably_ looking at a Mai-chan photo album. And she _probably_ got a little jealous and mad. And then I _probably_ started telling her how much greater Mai-chan is, just to get on her nerves," Aomine elaborated reluctantly.

"And then you claimed that you love her. After saying all of that and offending her," Kuroko stated. Aomine cringed at how straight forward he was. _Cruel as always, Tetsu_, he thought vaguely. He opened his mouth to retort, but clamped it shut when he heard a sharp knock at the door. Kuroko cast Aomine a knowing look as he stood up. He groaned, sinking into the pillows on the couch.

"Tetsu-kun, is Dai-chan here?"

Aomine felt guilty at how concerned and worried and _scared_ Momoi sounded. He knew it was because during one instance, after arguing with her, he had gone to the bar instead of Kuroko's house, and had refused to see her for days. It was a stunt he promised he would never pull again, but it still always came as a haunting possibility to her.

"I'm here. Satsuki," Aomine called out before Kuroko could answer. He stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he approached the front door. Despite the fact that she was wearing his high school jersey jacket, she was shivering. Her hair was a bit messy from the cold winds, and it was apparent that she had rushed to get here. She angrily puffed her cheeks out at him, and he rolled his eyes in response.

She barely caught the jacket he had abruptly tossed her. After she had wrapped it snuggly around her shoulders, he took a firm hold of her hand, muttering gruffly, "Let's go." It was his very subtle way of saying "sorry," which Momoi knew very well. She couldn't help but beam up at him.

"Sorry for the trouble again, Tetsu-kun," Momoi whispered behind Aomine's back before he hastily tugged her forward. She offered him a small smile of apology before Aomine tugged once more, telling her to hurry up. Kuroko merely held his hand up in farewell before quietly closing his door.

A few days later, Aomine returned with yet another complaint and anecdote about his pink-haired girlfriend. Kuroko couldn't really say that he was surprised.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If I remember correctly, there was someone on tumblr (I think it was an anonymous) who wanted a future-fic, so here it is! I said that it would be extremely delayed, and that's because I was already planning on making it the last chapter. This doesn't mean it's entirely _over_ though. If a request pops up that I'm _really_ interested in, I might fulfill it. For now though, it'll be like this.  
**

**title: happy endings  
rating: k+ - t  
themes: future-fic, GoM **

"Tetsu-kun! Happy birthday, Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko let out a short "oof" as the pink-haired girl crashed into him, locking him into a tight embrace. He responded by smiling and giving her a gentle pat on the head.

"It's good to see you again, Momoi-san," Kuroko told her. Behind, he could easily spot Aomine lazily strolling towards them, yawning. Kise stomped up to him, looking annoyed.

"You're late, Aominecchi!" He exclaimed. Aomine stuck a pinky into his ear, looking especially apathetic.

"Ah, it was Satsuki's fault for taking too long," he muttered, causing the pink-haired to glare over at him. "Yeah right!" She shouted back, clutching tightly onto Kuroko, who seemed quite amused by the whole ordeal. There was also the fact that the scene fondly reminded him of their days in Teikou.

"You guys are loud as always. Let's just go in and eat. And by the way, today's lucky item is a stuffed raccoon," Midorima piped up, displaying the said plushie. The others chose not to comment on that as they walked passed him and into the restaurant.

"Ahh, I wanna drink some sake…" Kise remarked as they all took a seat. The table was long, large, and much suited for their group. Akashi prompted Kuroko to sit on one of the ends of the table. Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi sat on the left side, while Kise, Momoi and Aomine sat on the right.

Their waiter dropped off a menu for each of them, complimentary sake, and shot glasses. Kise excitedly opened up the sake, picking up a shot glass.

"Kise-kun, you seem really enthusiastic about the alcohol. Are models allowed to drink?" Kuroko questioned curiously, reluctantly reaching over for a shot glass. He wasn't particularly fond of alcohol, but he thought that it would be a waste to not fully enjoy the occasion.

"Yup, it's fine as long as I don't get too drunk or anything. And when you've got photo shoots scheduled almost every day, a shot or two of sake is really good for relieving stress," the blond replied, watching eagerly as the liquid filled up the shot glass.

"Aominecchi, I'm pretty sure you want some sake too," Kise remarked with a short laugh as he passed him the bottle. "Shut up, Kise," Aomine replied, nonetheless pouring himself a drink.

When the bottle had been completely passed around the table, Kise was, unfortunately, quick to notice a certain detail.

"Momocchi, you don't want any sake?" The blond questioned, nearly sure that the pink-haired girl had been set on fully celebrating Kuroko's birthday. Momoi jumped lightly in her spot when he had started his sentence, and gave him a small, apologetic smile.

"Ah…it's fine…" She replied slowly. Aomine glanced off to the side before downing some more sake. Kise rose an eyebrow at her response, finding it strange that the girl was refusing to drink on Kuroko's, her precious Tetsu-kun's, birthday.

"You're old enough to drink, you know?" He reminded her jokingly, holding out the sake bottle. Momoi laughed nervously.

"I know that, Ki-chan. Right now, I just can't drink," Momoi explained vaguely to him, moving his hands to lower the sake bottle back onto the table. Kise sat back, still looking extremely puzzled.

He unshelled some edamame and popped them into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. A few seconds later, he spit out one of the peas and began coughing violently. Momoi's eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Ki-chan…?! Ki-chan, wha"—

The model looked directly at her, pointing a finger at her, but unable to speak a word. Hastily, Momoi handed him a cup of water and watched worriedly as he chugged it down. By this time, the rest of the GoM were staring intently at the unfolding scene.

"Ryouta, if you don't have a good alcohol tolerance, then don't drink too much," Akashi advised. Kise shook his head frantically, once again, pointing at Momoi, who was beginning to look more and more confused.

"T-there's only one reason why you wouldn't be able to drink," Kise said, trying to catch his breath. Momoi's eyes widened visibly, and Aomine began coughing loudly and uncomfortably into his hand.

"Momocchi, you're…you're _pregnant_, aren't you?"

…

…

…

"Daiki."

Aomine jolted at the sound of Akashi's voice, which was practically dripping with venom.

"Do you have some sort of explanation for this?" The red head demanded, crossing his arms. Aomine gulped nervously, paling.

After much interrogation from the GoM, they gradually and almost reluctantly became convinced that Aomine could properly take responsibility. However, when Momoi had gone to the bathroom, with Kise to make sure she was alright, the group continued to torture him with questions and accusations.

It wasn't until they heard Aomine's answer to Akashi's "What does she mean to you?" that they all finally stopped.

"Satsuki is…" He turned his gaze away from all of them, before taking in a deep breath.

"…She's the most important person in my life," he admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

When Aomine snuck a glance over at Akashi, he swore he saw a ghost of a genuine smile gracing his lips. Kuroko and Midorima were nodding in approval, and Murasakibara had taken a moment to stop eating.

Unknown to Aomine, they were all extremely proud of him. They were aware that in middle school, and maybe even during most of high school, Aomine didn't know how to treasure anything. Of course, there were things that he cared about at the time, but he would never know it himself. He didn't know how to keep things in check, and he certainly didn't know what love was. He only knew how to throw things away.

So now, hearing those words come out of Aomine's mouth was a miracle to them. It was something they hadn't expected to hear from someone like him. They knew that he would never lie about something like that. _He's too much of an idiot to know how to lie_, Kuroko thought with a small smile.

"You guys are creeping me out," Aomine finally said, beginning to feel the embarrassment sink in.

At that moment, Kise returned, helping Momoi back to her seat. Aomine grabbed onto her arm. "Oi. Just sit here," he told her before pulling her down into his lap. She squeaked before blushing and fidgeting nervously.

"…Stop staring," Aomine hissed over at the group, who had started watching them fondly, like parents. Kise had to admit, watching Aomine grow up had been quite an adventure. He was sure that the others would agree.

**000**

"Happy birthday again, Tetsu-kun! And…ah…sorry about everything that happened," Momoi said, turning a slight shade of pink. Kuroko shook his head politely.

"It made things…interesting. Congratulations, by the way," Kuroko told her, lightly patting her head. She beamed up at him, and for a second, Kuroko saw an image of her middle school self, looking at him with the same exact smile. It reminded him that they certainly had grown up.

"We'll see you later, Tetsu," Aomine spoke up. He smirked lightly at him as they exchanged a short fist bump.

The couple finally made their way away from Kuroko, and towards home, which would be only a bus ride away.

"Dai-chan…you had a little too much to drink, didn't you?" Momoi questioned, struggling lightly to support his wait.

"Ah? No, I'm fine," Aomine replied, but his appearance was completely unconvincing.

"You're leaning on me too much…" The pink-haired girl whined.

"That's because I like you a lot," Aomine said, grinning. Momoi blushed, shaking her head.

"…You're definitely a little drunk, Dai-chan."

**000**

Life after that had certainly been…interesting. After discovering that Momoi was pregnant, the GoM seemed to contact both her and Aomine much more than before. Their phone calls were constant, and they made sure to make frequent visits to the apartment they lived in together. And, when Momoi wasn't looking, they would give Aomine dangerous, threatening stares.

Nonetheless, things still seemed to move along softly, and somewhat peacefully. They found out that Midorima was the best tranquilizer during Momoi's harsh mood swings, and that Akashi had a knack for choosing out newborn baby clothes. Murasakibara would provide the girl food whenever she was craving something, and they would all take turns listening to her rant about Aomine. The whole ordeal for Aomine had been a bit of a nightmare, but as the days rolled along, he found himself falling in love with her more and more, over and over again. Kuroko also realized that as the due date came closer, Aomine gradually became more panicked and nervous. It was amusing to watch, he ultimately decided.

"Satsuki, don't stand in front of the microwave like that," Aomine sighed, gently holding onto her waist and moving her away from the said device, which was currently in the middle of heating up tomato soup, something that Momoi had grown a constant craving for.

"Ehh, sorry. I wasn't even that close to it though," she told him, pouting. He rolled his eyes. "Radiation is still radiation. Geez…if I take my eyes off of you for one second…" He muttered under his breath. She giggled.

"I have a feeling you'll be a great father, Daiki-kun," Momoi told him, beaming. Aomine stared at her for a second. He always doubted himself, yet she always believed in him. It was another reason why he liked her so much.

"Is your stomach okay?" He questioned, walking towards the microwave to fetch the soup as the timer went off. She walked over to the dining table, sitting down and gingerly placing a hand over her stomach.

"He's kicking a little, but it's fine," she replied. He placed the bowl of soup in front of her. She picked up the spoon, but he hastily snatched it away from her.

"I'll do it," he told her. She sighed. "Dai-chan, I'll be fine. I can feed myself," she huffed. He opened his mouth to retort, but was abruptly cut off by an eerily familiar voice.

"Aomine-kun, if you keep worrying so much, she'll leave you," Kuroko remarked, who was casually sitting across from them on the table.

"Ah, good morning, Tetsu-kun," Momoi chirped, not seeming the least bit surprised. Aomine, on the other hand, looked completely petrified, and had almost dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Tetsu, y-you— _How long have you been there?_" Aomine demanded. "Ever since you moved Momoi-san away from the microwave," Kuroko replied calmly. Aomine resisted the urge to slam his head against the table.

'He's an idiot,' Kuroko mouthed over to Momoi, who giggled and mouthed back, 'I know.'

**000**

"Hey, Tetsu," Aomine greeted as Kuroko opened the door, holding a very young child. Aomine let out a short laugh. "Is this Kise's brat? He looks just like him," he commented, lightly pinching the baby's nose.

"Please don't do that, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun would get mad," Kuroko sighed, hoisting up the child, who looked ready to burst out crying at any moment. "You're picking up Hinata-kun today?" He questioned.

Aomine nodded with a small yawn. "Yup. Satsuki said she wouldn't be able to pick him up in time," he explained.

"You two really don't have to worry about that. I would never charge you extra," Kuroko informed him before turning around and calling out, "Hinata-kun!"

"Ah, you know how Satsuki is though. Especially towards you," Aomine replied tiredly, rolling his eyes. Kuroko responded with a small smile.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" A small, light-skinned, blue-haired boy called out before Aomine felt a small force collide into his shins.

"Were you good today?" Aomine questioned as he scooped the boy into his arms. The boy grinned back at him, looking proud.

"I was! Tetsu-sensei played basketball with me! It was really fun!" He shouted back enthusiastically.

"Hinata-kun was very good today," Kuroko nodded in agreement, looking amused, and unaffected by the nickname.

"Can we play basketball when we get home, Tou-san?" Hinata asked excitedly. Aomine smirked, eagerly ruffling the top of his head.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, see you, Tetsu," he said before lifting the small boy and placing him on top of his shoulders.

"Can we surprise Kaa-san with dinner? I want to try cooking again," Hinata demanded.

"I thought you wanted to play basketball," Aomine said teasingly. "We can do both!" Hinata yelled back, laughing. The man nodded back lazily in response with a short hum.

"Ne, ne, Tou-san."

"Nn?"

"Can I have a little brother? Or a little sister?"

"_H-hah?_"

"I want someone else to play with at home!"

"…We'll see."

**A/N: It feels a bit sad to be ending it this way (especially with something like this, because I'm not completely satisfied with it), but I guess that's just how it is. **

**I'm really happy with all the support I've gotten for this collection though! I treasure every single review, favorite, follow and heart-warming message. All the compliments I received on here and tumblr always put a smile on my face! Let's hope that this ship becomes visibly canon one day, hahaha. **

**Btw, I'm planning on either doing an annoyingly shoujo-style love triangle AoMomoKaga multichap or a KiMomo multichap, so if you have any certain preferences, let me know~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Of course, I couldn't stay away for too long. I really appreciate all the feedback and reviews I received after I posted the last chapter for this though! You guys are so sweeeeet. And, to clear up any misunderstandings, it is not Momoi-chan's birthday today (but it will be in exactly a month!). Anyway, this story has to do with the green sweater Momoi is often seen wearing. I found myself thinking one day, "what if it was dai-chan who gave it to her as a present?" and then this came about.  
**

**title: happy birthday, idiot**  
**rating: k  
themes: birthday, sweater, pre-teikou/teikou (?)  
**

A short sigh passes through his lips as he stares at the piece of clothing situated in his lap, crudely folded up into a messy ball. The fabric is soft, and the inside of the sweater is warm and soothing, but he still can't help but feel that it just _isn't enough_.

Aomine Daiki has taken multiple wrong turns in his life. However, as he stares down at the soft jacket in his hands, he realizes that this might just be his worst misstep.

He is a prankster. He relishes in the feeling of watching the ridiculed faces of others, especially when it comes it _her_. But he had quickly realized that the thing in his lap was going to be her _birthday present_; that he would be presenting her with a stupid, utterly pathetic joke on her own special day of birth.

The idea had been initially appealing; giving her a sweater the same color as frogs, the creatures she despised so much. He thought he could casually hand it to her, and then laugh when she made a face of disgust. As he thought about it though, it struck him that actually he didn't want to play a prank on her on her own birthday. He knew his morals weren't that bad.

Frowning, he tosses the green sweater into his closet and slams it shut, deciding that it might as well just stay in there forever.

Of course, it isn't long before she discovers the abandoned gift herself. Two days after her birthday, two days after he had presented her with a half-eaten bag of BBQ flavored potato chips, she's roaming around his room, as always. He's loitering around on his bed and the fact that the sweater is in his closet is completely forgotten.

"Dai-chan, this isn't yours, is it?"

He sits up abruptly at that question and throws his magazine to the floor, because he realizes that there is nothing else she could be asking about except the frog-colored sweater. Aomine turns, and there she is, holding up the crumpled article of clothing, looking curious. It's apparent that she can tell that it doesn't belong to him, judging by the size of it.

"…It's not," he finally answers back after seeing her tilt her head to the side. He watches as her fingers gingerly rub against the fabric, and as she places the cloth on her cheek, before smiling fondly.

"It's warm," the pink-haired girl informs him with a hum. He gazes at her before clearing his throat and looking away, picking up the magazine that had fallen to the floor. He leans back into his pillows to resume his "reading," and leaves her to her activity. The sweater is hers, after all.

"…Dai-chan, you…" He hears her mutter, and his heart practically stops beating when another particular tidbit comes flowing back into his memory. The young teen pulls his magazine down to see her standing directly in front of him, holding out the sweater. She's showing him the tag, and he can just feel the heat rising up his neck and onto his face.

The words _Happy Birthday, Idiot_, are messily scrawled onto the tag in permanent, black marker, and she's standing there with a questioning look in her eyes. His mouth hesitantly opens to say something before quickly closing again. Finally, he pushes the piece of clothing back towards her, deciding not to speak as he stubbornly snaps his gaze away.

When Aomine looks back, Momoi is smiling brightly, and the sweater is already zipped up and snug around her tiny body. He blushes even more, because he knows that she has understood, but most of all, because she is happy.

Her smile is simply idiotic in his eyes, and he draws his magazine back up to his face. He realizes that she probably hasn't figured out the story behind the color of the sweater she is wearing, and the faint murmur of, "Stupid," is heard, followed by a short chuckle.

**A/N: It's really, really short. And I probably won't be posting here again in a very, very long time, so I apologize for that. I just happened to type this up, posted it to tumblr, and then decided to transfer it here. Which, reminds me... There is a link on my profile page to the one shots and drabbles I post to tumblr. They currently consist of only Kagakuro and Aomomo, so it's really up to you if you want to check those out or not~ I also post new drabbles there once in a while, so check often if you'd like~ **

**As for multi-chap fics, I'm currently on a hiatus for this site because of upcoming AP tests and finals, but I'll also be graduating, so hopefully I will have a lot more time to write after all of that! Until then, I will leave you with this~ **


End file.
